Expelled
by Oldie.Dra
Summary: AU fifth year; some spoilers. Harry is expelled by fudge and killed by voldemort. But not all is as appears. Who are the Magnificent 5? These mysterious persons with the power to control the elements?
1. Default Chapter

A What If Story  
  
by  
  
Dra  
  
Email: Dress_Bluesusmc@yahoo.com  
  
Archived: http://www.geocities.com/dress_bluesusmc/index.html  
  
If you want it on your site[I'll be shocked if you do,] just ask and tell me where it'll be going.  
  
Feedback: What author doesn't want feedback?  
  
Summery: What if Harry HAD been expelled from Hogwarts, and his wand snapped? What if Fudge had ordered all protection be dropped from the Dursleys home and all contact with the wizarding world be severed?What if Voldemort broke in and finally killed Harry? What if. . .Harry was the decendants of both Gryffindor, and Slytherin,the most powerful elementals, among other things, of all time? What if, what if, what if. . .?  
  
Prologue  
  
He was pacing his room, back and forth, in what seemed to be deep thought.   
  
In reality, he was trying not to think at all. Why would he want to? All   
  
he'd think about was what had happened, and all that he'd lost… All because   
  
he had done the right thing and saved both his and his cousin's life. Bloody   
  
Ministry! Anything to make sure their perfectly delusional world isn't   
  
shattered.  
  
Less than a month ago, two weeks, 4 days, 17 hours, 34 minutes and 27   
  
seconds ago, to be precise, he had lost his wand, and with it, his magic and   
  
his life. Or so he felt. How could he now survive in the muggle world now,   
  
after knowing the wonderfulness of being a wizard? He didn't know how he   
  
would manage.  
  
He shook his head almost violently, trying to shake the thoughts from his   
  
head. 'It's over, Potter! Stop thinking about or you'll only drive yourself   
  
crazy!' Try as he might though, he couldn't keep the thoughts from his   
  
head. He wouldn't be surprised if this was Fudge's fault as well. The old   
  
bastard probably cast some spell on him to make him continuously think about   
  
it, to torture him some more.  
  
But he knew that wasn't true, because he had been able to think about other   
  
things, like those dreams… Voldemort was planning something… Harry   
  
remembered him saying something in the dreams about attacking Hogwarts soon…   
  
and finally getting rid of Harry.  
  
That was another issue that was weighing Harry's head down. Voldemort. He   
  
knew that now that he was defenseless, Voldemort could attack, and Harry   
  
knew without a doubt that he would succeed. Harry would be dead, the world's   
  
Golden Boy would be gone for good, Voldemort would take over the world, and   
  
Hermione and the rest of the muggle-borns and half bloods would be killed   
  
off.  
  
Harry grimaced. He would be severely shocked if he lived another fortnight   
  
or two; He had no doubt Voldemort would attack. Harry was prepared for it.   
  
Well, as prepared as he could be. He couldn't be magically equipped, of   
  
course, but he was prepared for his death and anything that might follow   
  
after, meaning he had written out all his good-bye letters, and had written   
  
his will.  
  
The ministry wasn't allowed to touch his money, and the most they could do   
  
was transfer it into muggle money and give it to him. They agreed to put it   
  
into a muggle bank account that only Harry would have access to. The   
  
Dursley's knew nothing about it. No doubt the greedy bastards would try and   
  
take every cent of it away if they knew. No way would Harry see his parents'   
  
money blown away by those muggles. He decided he would split it evenly   
  
between Sirius, Remus Lupin, the Weasleys, and Hermione.  
  
Looking at his clock, he saw that it was 10:00 p.m. He lay down on his   
  
six-inch thick, lumpy mattress and closed his eyes, hands folded under his   
  
head. He opened his eyes back up and stared at the ceiling. 'I wonder what   
  
everyone is doing right now? I hope Sirius doesn't go off and do something   
  
reckless to get himself caught and basically executed.' Harry closed his   
  
eyes and fell asleep, fully aware of the fact that he may not live to see   
  
the morning.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Voldemort sat in his gold snake engraved 'throne', his red eyes glittering   
  
sinisterly, twirling his wand between his fingers, a small smirk making his   
  
already grotesque face even more so. A large crowd of Death Eaters formed a   
  
circle around him.  
  
"Tonight, I will finally get my revenge on Harry Potter. With the protection   
  
wards around his relatives' house gone, it will be no problem to get in and   
  
kill Potter, and those muggles he lives with. After that, we will strengthen   
  
our forces and take Hogwarts. Whosever name I call will be accompanying me   
  
to end his life. Malfoy, Nott, McNair, Alexander, Edmonton, and Liots. The   
  
rest of you leave, and be ready to return when I summon you. We apparate to   
  
Number Four Privet Drive, Little Whining, Surrey, at 11 O'clock, torture him   
  
for an hour, and then end his life at exactly Midnight. Do you understand   
  
this?" Voldemort's chosen co-killers nodded in affirmation.  
  
"Good."  
  
*~*~*  
  
A woman sat in a large red chair, her green eyes staring unblinkingly at the   
  
clock on the small stand beside her. She drummed her fingers on the stand,   
  
watching and waiting. The clock turned from 10:59, to 11:00. Her eyes   
  
narrowed, and she sighed. "Just hold on until midnight, Harry. You can do   
  
it."  
  
She began tapping her fingers more rapidly.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The street was dark, as it should be at eleven o'clock at night, and no one   
  
was awake. If anyone had been, and had happened to glance out their windows   
  
at this moment, they would have been shocked and confused to see seven   
  
figures appear out of nowhere, in front Number Four Privet Drive. The seven   
  
stalked up the walk, and blasted the door open. A second later, the upstairs   
  
light came on and there was yelling as the Dursleys woke up. There were   
  
several shouts of Crucio and pain-filled screams as the Dursleys were   
  
tortured. Voldemort watched for a moment, then stalked down the hall to   
  
Harry's room. Blasting the door open, he strode in.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Harry's emerald eyes snapped open as his door was blasted off its hinges. He   
  
remained unmoving as Voldemort strode in.  
  
"I was wondering how long it would take your pathetic self to come. Really,   
  
Tom, it's very sad that it's been fifteen years and you still have been   
  
unable to kill a kid. Really very sad, indeed."  
  
Voldemort smirked. "Nice try, Potter. Trying to make me angry enough for you   
  
to escape won't work tonight. You are going to die. You've eluded my grasp   
  
one too many times. Tonight, luck is not your side."  
  
With that, he raised his wand and cast the Crucatious curse on Harry. Harry   
  
clamped his jaw shut, and held back the screams the pain caused him.  
  
Voldemort frowned, and cast the spell again, and Harry arched only slightly,   
  
still gritting his teeth. Incensed, Voldemort shot the curse at him again   
  
and again, but still Harry refused. Finally, Voldemort removed the curse,   
  
called several Death Eaters to him, and had them beat Harry non-stop for 25   
  
minutes. Pulling a long dagger from his robes, Voldemort strode over to the   
  
struggling figure on the floor, grabbed Harry around the neck, and thrust   
  
the dagger into his stomach. Harry let out a surprised yell and fell limply   
  
from Voldemort's hold. He lay panting on the floor, one arm wrapped tightly   
  
around his bleeding stomach, the other one holding him up off the ground. He   
  
glared at Voldemort defiantly, with pissed him off.  
  
"You may kill me tonight, Tom, but there are still people loyal to me,"   
  
Harry spat, thinking of Ron and Hermione." And as long as they remain loyal,   
  
I'll never be gone. My memory will haunt you till your last days, Tommy boy,   
  
and the light side will win, with or without me. And you know it. You can't   
  
win forever, Tom. You'll come in last in this race." Voldemort shook   
  
angrily, but forced a small, cold smirk.  
  
"I suppose I really can't blame you for wanting to feel important during   
  
your last moments." Then he waved his wand and Harry was lifted into the air   
  
and thrown around for a few moments before he was flung roughly against the   
  
wall. Harry landed on the floor and Voldemort stabbed him with the dagger   
  
again. Then he threw Harry to center of the floor and strapped his arms and   
  
legs down, rendering him unable to move.  
  
Voldemort grinned evilly and began his work.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The woman looked at the clock. It flashed 11:59 in glaring red lights. She   
  
got up, picked up a long black leather jacket and pulled it on over her dark   
  
red halter-top, and leather pants. The she grabbed an extra leather jacket,   
  
shrunk it, stuffed it her pocket, and disapparated.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Harry watched Voldemort leave. Everything was getting blurry, and he knew he   
  
would be dead very shortly.  
  
A few minutes later, his room was engulfed in flames and he knew this was   
  
how he was supposed to leave this world; Betrayed by the ministry, banned   
  
from his only home, beaten, and defeated by his worst enemy.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Voldemort stood outside, the Death Eaters in a circle behind him, as he   
  
watched Number Four Privet Drive go up in flames. Then he turned away and   
  
apparated.  
  
*~*~*  
  
She stood in the middle of Harry's room and found him quickly, lying against   
  
the bed, eyes closed. She pulled the jacket from her pocket, returned it to   
  
original size, and slipped it on him. Then she lifted him in her arms, and   
  
disapparated with a pop.  
  
When she reappeared, three other people immediately surrounded her. A young   
  
woman with a green tank top embroidered with green glass beads, and black   
  
jeans led her over to a black leather couch and the woman in red laid the   
  
unconscious Harry down on it.  
  
" How bad, Tera?" the red woman asked green beads lady. Tera frowned and   
  
dragged a hand a few inches in the air over his body, assessing the damage.   
  
She frowned.  
  
"It's as bad as it looks, Cassandra," Tera said to Red. The group of people   
  
looked sympathetically at the boy, for he looked dreadful. There were   
  
numerous cuts and gashes on his body, the most visible of which were on his   
  
face. One long cut ran from his eyebrow all the way down his face in a sort   
  
of arc, ending at the corner of his lip. There was a large gash, still   
  
bleeding, on his left temple, and deep scratches on his left cheek, as if a cat   
  
had clawed him. His lip was bloody and his eye swollen. Another thin but deep   
  
cut ran from the inner corner of his eye to his collarbone. Tera sighed and   
  
rambled off a list of his injuries, using a bunch of fancy medical terms.  
  
The three women around him stared. "Huh?" they said in unison.  
  
Tera sighed. "Lets just say it's a bloody miracle he's alive. With some of   
  
the wounds he's sustained, he should be dead. I guess we know for sure he's   
  
the Elemental's Heir. I'm going to need you all to leave for   
  
awhile while I fix him up." Cassandra nodded and left Tera and Harry alone.   
  
Motioning to the other two females to sit down, she told them what had   
  
happened, though there wasn't much to say.  
  
"Voldemort hurt him pretty badly, obviously. We have to start his training   
  
immediately, before anyone has a chance to hurt him again. Right about now,   
  
Voldemort should be celebrating his 'victory' and the Order should be   
  
mourning their loss and sending Howlers to the Ministry." She allowed   
  
herself a wry grin. "By tomorrow, the whole world will have heard about the   
  
attack and believe Harry to be dead. Now, Emerald, is Harry's room ready?"   
  
Cassandra asked, turning her gaze onto a girl of about fifteen, who was   
  
dressed in a plain water-blue, loose-fitting, long-sleeve t-shirt and black   
  
jeans.  
  
Emerald nodded. "Yeah, all that needs to be done is for him to make it truly his is to add   
  
some personal items."  
  
Cassandra smiled. "Good, good. Allegra, what's the latest Intel report?"   
  
Allegra, a girl of seventeen was sitting on the arm of the couch, braiding   
  
her currently blonde hair. Her yellow eyes looked at Cassandra.  
  
"Voldemort is definitely planning an attack on Hogwarts. His plans are still   
  
a little shaky. All he himself really knows is that it's going to happen,   
  
and that it'll happen sometime in the next year or two. My guess is it'll be   
  
sometime during what would be Harry's seventh year. Which means, if I'm   
  
correct, and I'm sure I am, we have about two years to train Harry and get   
  
him ready for the final battle."  
  
Cassandra nodded. She walked back to the room in which Harry and Tera   
  
occupied. "Tera? How is he? How long before he wakes up and is able to begin   
  
lessons?" Tera opened a bottle of aspirin and popped two pills into her   
  
mouth. She looked exhausted. "He's in a healing coma right now. Voldemort   
  
hurt him pretty badly, but he should be recovered enough to wake up by next   
  
week, and he can start lessons a few days after that. He's going to have to   
  
take it easy for a while though."  
  
*~*~*~*Next Week*~*~*~*  
  
Harry's eyes fluttered open, and he blinked rapidly, his eyes trying to   
  
adjust to the bright light. 'Where the hell am I?' he wondered, turning his   
  
head to look around. This action made him wince. There was a pain in his   
  
throat and on his face. He was lying on a queen bed in a room decorated in   
  
dark red, golden yellow, deep green, Atlantic ocean blue, and black. There   
  
was a largish table in the corner of the room, to the left of the door,   
  
which had vials and cloths stacked up on it.  
  
Next to him was a small nightstand with a glass of water, and his glasses   
  
sitting on them. His bed was covered in a black comforter with silver   
  
trimming and matching silver and black pillows and sheets.  
  
He was very confused, and was becoming increasingly nervous. It sure didn't   
  
seem like he was dead, but, Voldemort had made sure Harry was in no position   
  
to escape, and nobody could've gotten there in time… But then, where was he?   
  
Who had brought him here?  
  
Just then, the door opened and a girl dressed in a long black skirt and   
  
green tank top with a casual, black, open, long-sleeve shirt. She smiled   
  
brightly when she saw him awake.  
  
"Hello, Harry! I'm glad you're awake. How are you feeling? You've been in a   
  
coma since last week." She explained, waving her hand over his body again,   
  
like she had last week.  
  
Harry blinked. "Last week? How long have I been here? Who are you?" he asked   
  
quietly, his voice raspy from having been in disuse for so long.  
  
"I'm Tera Vale, and you've been here for a week. Cassandra got you from your   
  
relative's house and brought you here. You were in pretty bad shape, but you   
  
seem healed now, except you're a bit weak."  
  
Harry blinked at her. " But who ARE you?"  
  
"Oh, yes, sorry. Well, I think we should let Cassandra and everyone else   
  
help explain it to you. If you feel up to it, we can go out to the main room   
  
and you can have something to eat while everything is explained to you." She   
  
looked at him, waiting.  
  
Harry started at her for a few moments before nodding his head slowly. 'What   
  
is this? Is this a dream? Was he still in the Dursleys' burning house,   
  
dreaming of being rescued?' These were the thoughts running through his head   
  
as he slowly crawled out of the bed, throwing the covers off him. Tera   
  
handed him a soft black robe and he welcomed it, shivering now that he had   
  
lost the warmth of the blankets.  
  
He followed her out of the room and down a wide hallway with shiny oak   
  
floors and walls. There were several paintings on the wall, and a few black   
  
iron tables were scattered against the walls. They turned through a door on   
  
the left, and Harry found himself in a brightly colored room, decorated with   
  
two identical leather couches, three leather Lay-Z-Witch recliners, and a   
  
large circular cherry oak coffee table. Two women, Cassandra and Allegra,   
  
occupied two of the Lay-Z-Witches. At one end of a couch, Emerald sat,   
  
flipping through a muggle rock magazine. Tera went and took the last   
  
recliner, and motioned for Harry to sit, which he did, at the other end of   
  
the couch Emerald sat on.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
Cassandra, dressed casually in black jeans and a white wife beater leaned   
  
forward in her chair and stared seriously at Harry. "You are at the Training   
  
House, designed and now vacated by Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, and   
  
their wives, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Ilena Ismayek*. We're currently in the   
  
country of Scotland. This place is yours by inheritance. You can live here   
  
as long as you like, you own it, but you must stay here, or at your other   
  
Gryffindor-Slytherin properties. These are the only places safe enough for   
  
you, until you turn seventeen."  
  
Harry stared at her in utter bafflement.  
  
"I own this place by inheritance? Why would I inherit something Gryffindor   
  
and Slytherin owned?"  
  
Allegra explained. "You are the heir to both Slytherin and Gryffindor. That   
  
is how. Voldemort may be a descendant a of Slytherin, but not of Salazar   
  
Slytherin. You are. See, Godric and Ilena had a daughter, who married the   
  
son of Slytherin and Ravenclaw."  
  
"I'm a Slytherin? Well, I guess the rumors in second year were partly true.   
  
But who are you? How'd you get me out of the house? Why are you here?"  
  
"We are sort of your… guardians, you could say. See, Salazar and Godric   
  
chose us to teach you, before any of us were even born, obviously, since we   
  
inherited the ability to control a fraction of a certain element. We are   
  
very powerful, but since you fully control each element, you are much more   
  
powerful than even Salazar,Rowena,Ilena and Godric. You are, as I'm sure you know,   
  
destined to defeat Voldemort for good. But as has been implied to you since   
  
you started Hogwarts, you do not have to do it alone. We will train you, and   
  
help you." 


	2. Chapter Two

Repost, revised:-)  
  
Chapter two  
  
Daily Prophet Special Issue  
  
EXILED BOY WHO LIVED, MURDERED! By Lila Parks  
  
Yesterday night, at exactly midnight, Number Four Privet Drive, Little Whining, Surrey erupted in flames, killing all the occupants who lived inside. Harry Potter, aged fifteen and best know for his defeat of the Dark  
  
Lord in 1981, perished in the fire, which authorities suspect was intentionally set. Above the smoldering remains of the once lovely house were the terrifying bright black and green colors of the Dark Mark, the one sign we had all thought we would never see again. Reports say that before the fire was set,  
  
our young hero had been brutally tortured for at least an hour before he was left to burn in the house. Mr. Potter was not the only one to die; his uncle, aunt, and cousin also perished. Harry Potter's murder is believed to be the doing of You-Know-Who, the feared wizard both Potter and Albus Dumbledore had previously claimed to return to his body and power. Cornelius Fudge, the current Minister of Magic, has resolutely denied this claim of You-Know-who's return, maintaining that it was all an attempt on Potter and Dumbledore's part to cause fear in the wizarding world and to gain attention and influence. It is this reporter's belief that the Ministry is sorely mistaken. I believe fully in Dumbledore, and if our hero's death is not enough to prove to Fudge that You-Know-Who is back, then I don't know what will. Harry Potter had, at the beginning of the month, been expelled from Hogwarts and exiled from the wizarding world by the Minister of Magic. Reports say that Potter had been forced to perform the highly advanced Patronus Spell to save both his cousin, Dudley Dursley, and his own souls when dementors appeared on the boys' street and attacked them. It is this reporter's opinion that it is the fault of the Minister that the  
  
Boy Who Had Lived is now deceased. We will miss you, Harry Potter. Thank you for the years and hope you have given us. Lila Parks Please turn to page 4 for the In Memoriam: Harry Potter dedication.  
  
It should not be so bright right now. The earth and sky and birds should not be so cheerful. This is not a happy occasion, Sirius thought bitterly. His godson, his best friend's son, his last link to his blissful, oblivious  
  
childhood, was dead. How could anyone be happy? Sirius cursed Voldemort, cursed the ministry, cursed Dumbledore, and everything else He could that might be in even the slightest way responsible for Harry's death. He cursed himself. A small group of Harry's closest friends and classmates stood around his casket. Each and everyone one of them were wearing black, as was fitting for a funeral. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Remus, Dumbledore and all the staff, even Severus Snape, had gathered for Harry's burial. The  
  
casket was closed, since all that they had been able to retrieve of Harry from the burned down house of the Dursleys was a very charred, deteriorating skeleton. No body could bear to look at what remained of their friend. Dumbledore stood where a priest normally would, as everyone had agreed that  
  
they'd rather have someone who knew Harry perform the ceremony, instead of a man who knew nothing of who their friend really was. Dumbledore's speech was nothing but a distant background sound to Sirius. Sirius had made a promise  
  
to himself, and to Lily and James, that he would protect Harry with his life. That Harry wouldn't suffer the same fate as his parents. He had failed.  
The ceremony ended, and the casket was lowered into the ground, next to his parents. As usually happened after a funeral, everyone gave their condolences, and parted. Sirius stayed though, with Ron and Hermione. The three of them stood clustered together, just blankly looking at the headstone that marked their friends grave. Eventually, though, Ron and Hermione left as well, leaving the grieving man alone.  
Harry Potter  
1980-1995  
Beloved son-Beloved friend,  
Never will you be forgotten  
By those who care. Sirius wiped at his eyes harshly with the sleeve of his robe, trying to remove the tears from his face. "I'm so sorry, Harry. I failed you, and I failed your parents. I'm sorry Lily, James. I hope you won't hate me forever. And I will avenge your death, Harry. I'll get even for us all. I hope wherever you are, you're in peace now."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Harry dropped to the floor, rolled across it a few feet, and then jumped  
  
back up, firing off a spell. Then he leaped into the air to avoid a red flash of light from a spell. He did a flip in mid flight, and landed on his  
  
feet, throwing another curse at his invisible opponent. "Inyelcsevical!" he  
  
yelled powerfully, and smiled in triumph as the lights came back on and he won. Several cheers rang out and a second later, Harry had three very excited and proud girls surrounding him. Another girl, just as proud as the  
  
rest, stood behind them, grinning proudly. "Very well done, Harry. I am actually surprised at how quickly you have managed to master your studies." Harry grinned at Cassandra. "Thanks, I'm surprised as well." Harry walked over to the bench and picked up a terrycloth towel and wiped the sweat from  
  
his face. Emerald, Tera, Allegra, and Cassandra gathered around him again. "Let's go out to eat. Where do you want to go, Harry?" Tera asked. Harry shrugged. "You guys choose. Just, please, no MSG'd up Chinese food." Harry said. The girls grinned.  
  
They were sitting in the park, eating McDonalds take out and drinking sodas. "It's been six weeks since you died, and Voldemort has given up hiding and subtlety. There has been an attack almost everyday, on muggles mostly, but there have been several Muggle born witches and wizards as well. According to our spy's reports, Voldemort is making plans to free Azkaban. We all know that if given the chance, the Dementors will leave the Ministry  
  
and join Voldemort. They'll have all the souls they want to feast upon. There'll be nothing holding them back. In six months, you should be trained  
  
enough to go back to Hogwarts with us and protect the school. We know without a doubt that after Azkaban, Voldemort next target will be Hogwarts." Cassandra said, breaking the silence. The sounds of chewing and drinking ceased.  
The girls and Harry exchanged glances. "He intends to free Azkaban? This is lovely. What do we plan to do about it?" Tera asked, chewing her lip worriedly. Cassandra shrugged. "Harry's our combat, strategist, and advisor, now. What  
  
do you think Harry?" Cassandra asked him. This time Harry was the on to shrug. "Well, first off, I don't intend to do  
  
this completely by myself. I want all of your guys' input. Second off, I'll  
  
need some Ariel and inside photos of the prison. I need a map drawn up and we need a list of all the names of prisoners who were followers of Voldemort and I need to know how high each one was ranked in his little circle pf henchmen. Once we've got all that, I'll start figuring out how we can foil his plans and make sure he fails."  
The girls nodded. " I can comply a list of prisoners and ranks, Tera can  
  
draw up the map, Allegra can take the aerial photos, and Emerald can gather  
  
information on the prisons geography, " Cassandra said. The others nodded their agreements. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------- Emerald and Harry were sitting in the two big, comfy green chairs that sat in front of the fireplace of her bedroom. They each had a rather thick book  
  
in their hands and several more sitting on the small round wooden coffee table between them. Emerald was researching the island on which the Azkaban prison sat on, and Harry was reading a self-updating booking past and present death eater crimes. Two days ago Cassandra had handed Harry and 15-foot long list of the names of all the prisoners, who were death eaters. Harry now wanted to know what these people had done to land themselves in Azkaban. He needed to know who had done what and whom Voldemort might want freed more than others. So far, everything he had read had been more gruesome than he had thought  
  
it would be. Articles on the brutal rapes and murders of hundreds of Muggle  
  
and Muggle born witches filled pages and pages. In 1976 a group of seven death eaters had attacked a school bus full of high school students and had  
  
killed the bus driver before transporting the students to the middle of a forest clearing and tying them to several large stakes and then burning them, after casting a Long Life charm on them, to keep them alive longer than they should have, being burned alive. He made a disgusted sound and looked loathingly at the book. "No wonder Voldemort wants to free these bastards. I can't believe what I am reading!" Emerald looked up. "What is it?" Harry's face was dark."There was a huge massacre in 1966. A hundred Death Eaters cast the imperious curse on half the children in a city in Ireland. They made the children murder their parents, and then hang  
  
themselves after building a fort like thing with the parents bodies." Emerald looked like she might be sick, and Harry wasn't looking so good himself. "Over 300 hundred bodies were found. 3/5ths were the bodies of the  
  
children." Harry and Emerald locked eyes. Finally, "I am going to make sure these people never see the real world again. They will not step outside of that prison again, unless it's to go to court and be sentenced the Dementors kiss." Harry vowed, his eyes showing his anger, and how serious he was. Emerald smiled softly at him. "I'll help you make sure it never happens." Harry grinned at her.  
  
--------****-------------------****------------------****----------------- ****-----------------****---------  
  
Thabk You's: Wow! I am rally surprised! 66 reviews for one chapter! Thank you!  
  
I want to thank: *BOB*- my first reviewer! this chapters for you!lol. LINKYy2--Thanks! STELLALUNA MELLONBAR-- guess it doesn't really matter. But I believe that what you wear is a reflection of what you're like inside. I do know, however that that's not always the case. I just wanted to give everone an idea of what the girls were like. RYUSUKEN--Yes, there will be a bit of romance between several different couples. Including one with Sirius. . .:-D Thanks! SHDURRANI / ALEX-- Thanks:-) I will keep going, even if it takes me the rest of my life,lol. Though I doubt it'll take that long:-) ANNE PHEONIX--:-) You are right on several points. Thank you for the critisism. PSALATINO--Will do, thanks. SAYDEE--Aww, I feel honored. Thank you. I know what ya mean about rarely leaving reviews, I am guilty of the same thing:-) KITTY--I will:-) HONGMING-- My first Soda! Thank you! SAMANTHA--:-D Thank you, and I will! Don't worry. I'm interested in seeing how my new characters develop as well,lol. :-D CHARMER-- It's both!lol. SLIMPUN--thanks. LIL1318--I will:) KENTO-- I'm glad, and Maybe. . .:-) ANDROMEDA'S KITTY-- I'm glad ya think so. SADIEW--LOL. Yes, I agree. Poor Harry. well, I don't want to say that no one but Sirius cared. Let's say that Remus was out of the country and didn't hear about his expulsion untill he was dead :-( MUHAHAHAHA--thanks. TITANIC-HARRYPOTTER-LVR-2---I think I am your pen name as well,lol. Thank you for the review:-) DAUGHTOROFDEATH--here it is! VIRUSGOD--Thanks. HM--I love these kinds of plots as well. SARA--I'm glad. WANDERINGWOLF--Of course you may! SOMEONE--Thank you! HOSHIHIKARI4EVER--:-) thank ye! JOSH POTTER--sorry about the spacing. I posted in .doc format and it screwed up all that. this is posted in .txt format so hopefully this comes out better:-) ORACALE--I don't think this will be H/D,lol, but i'm considering the bad- ass attitude part:-) SHADOW ADAMS--Thank you:-) I had a hard time expressing this idea as well. I just hope I can keep it up,lol. LOKI-GODDESS OF DESTRUCTION-- Ilena is just someone I made up who is loosely based off the character Ilena, fom the book :The Legend of Lady Ilena. TIMGOLD--Thanks. Well, I'll give you one pairing and a hint to another: Ron/Hermione:-) and Harry is going to end up with one of the new characters. SATERN MYA--thank you:-) MARSMOONSTAR--thanks KEYBLADEMASTER44-- I'm sorry, this will not be Harry/Cho. But I recommend you read 'Harry Potte and the Relic of Power by Pottermaniac. That's a good Harry/Cho fic. VASH--I hope you like:-) WIZMART--Thank you! MEMITO80--I will, thank you:-) DAWNRISING--Thank you:-) I'm glad you like. MEDNAR-- I'm sorry:-) I hope this is easier to read:-) SMACKSKILLER--Thanks. I agree, hopefully this is better. JT--Thanks HEXE605--Lol, thanks. I know it's over done, but like you, I don't vare.lol. thanks. I will keep writing. MOMMA-DAR-- thank you for your patience. I hope this chapter doesn't dissapoint too much,lol. FISHKISSER--thank you:-) DARA MAEKO--thank ye! ANGELSLEEPING23--lol. thank you. JENNA--I'm glad. thanks. SKM-- I know how you feel. I think I've said th same thing to a million other authors,lol. LILY BLACK1--Thanks:-) JADE DAGGER--:-D Thank you:-) HELLISH KITTEN--I'm glad SARAH R. POTTER--Thank you:-) MISS LINN--LOL. sorry! QUAL1--Thanks, and i will definitly keep writing. STORM101--Thank you. I'm glad you love it:-) JESSICA POTTER5--I will! SOHALIA TALITHA--I will, promise. SKM8K-- :-D INCOGNITA--Thank you! HALSTEAD--Thanks! LUKE-6622427--I will:-)  
  
wow, I think that's all of you so far! Thank you all for taking the time for reviewing. Dra 


	3. Hired

Chapter three  
  
Daily Prophet Issue 10 August 20th 1995  
  
MISSION TO FREE AZKABAN FAILED PLANS FOILED BY MYSTERIOUS FIVE  
  
He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named attempted last night to free the dangerous prisoners of the Azkaban, the famous wizarding prison whose cells are guarded by Dementors, creatures who suck out the happiness of anyone who is  
  
unfortunate enough to get too near. The Dark Lord and a group of about a hundred Death Eaters, the supporters of You-Know-Who, stormed the prison at  
  
approximately four-fifteen in the afternoon. The Dementors let them through  
  
without a fight, confirming flying suspicions that they are now completely out of Ministry control and have joined forces with the Dark Lord.  
The Dark Lord and his followers managed to get about twenty feet into Azkaban when they were attacked by the Mysterious Five, who have been making headlines lately with their battles against the Dark Lord. These five mystifying wizards and or witches, who have been appearing almost everywhere the Dark Lord has attempted to attack, showed up once again yesterday and prevented You-Know-Who from completing his mission to break into Azkaban and free his imprisoned followers. The Battle of Azkaban, as it is now being called at the Ministry, took place over the duration of two hours in which there was non-stop fighting. Claims witnesses made say they saw the Mysterious Five use elemental magic,  
  
a rare power the gives the wielder the ability to control the elements and manipulate them at their will. These claims, however, come from unreliable sources, Azkaban prisoners, and as no one knows exactly who these group of people are, and as they have made no sign of unmasking themselves to the public, there is no concrete evidence to support the claims. If, however, these claims are real, this would mean that the M.5. are in reality more powerful than we ever thought.  
The four last human elementals lived over a thousand years ago. Three were the founders of Hogwarts: Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, and Rowena Ravenclaw. The last elemental was Gryffindor's wife, Ilena Ismayeck.  
During the Battle over Azkaban, about one third of the Death Eaters that  
  
had marched with the Dark Lord were hurt, and three of them were killed. The dead have been identified as Henry Alkins, Gordon Berts, and Anthony Choser, all Ministry workers. Ironic how the people hired to protect us, are actually waiting for the chance to kills us.  
Lila Parks  
  
Harry nodded his head up and down to the music Emerald was listening to as he read the Daily prophet. When he was through, he threw it down on the table and grinned at her. She was acting like a crazy rock star, nodding her head wildly up and down, her hair going in all directions. Bon Jovi was playing on her CD player.  
"We're in the paper again!" he yelled over the music. Emerald stilled her head and grinned at him. `"Are you surprised? We've been in the paper every week since July 15th. What's it say this time?" Harry shrugged. "Just talks about how have once again stopped Voldemort, and how there are some people that suspect we might have Elemental magic." Emeralds eye's widened.  
"Why do they think that? How'd they know?" "Apparently, some of the prisoners of Azkaban claim to have seen us use our magic. Then the paper goes on to say that there is no proof we have that magic, and that if we do, we'd be the first ones since my Grandparents."  
Emerald began chewing her nails. She waved her free hand at her CD player and the volume went down considerably. "THANK YOU!" came a yell from Tera, who was downstairs. Harry and Emerald didn't notice. "What if they find some way to prove it before we can kill Voldemort? I don't think it would be a good idea if he finds out. That would ruin the element of surprise." Harry nodded.  
"I agree. But I'm not going to worry about it. Even if he does find out  
  
it's true, he won't be able to get away from us. Remember, we're Elementals! We CAN beat him, surprise or not, we'll take him out," he assured her. She smiled at him. "You're right. I keep forgetting we're more powerful than he is. YOU are more powerful than your grandparents, Dumbledore, and Voldemort put together. Anyone with that much power can take him out in a blink of an eye."  
"Once I'm completely trained," Harry reminded her. "Once you're fully trained," she repeated, nodding.  
  
Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk, writing a reply to a concerned parent. Ever since Harry had died, he'd gotten more and more letters and less and less students. Now that Harry Potter was gone, people were more afraid to send their children away from home. If Voldemort could defeat Harry so easily, couldn't he defeat Dumbledore too? After all, the great wizard was getting on in age, and wasn't as able as he used to be. Could he? They didn't think so.  
Dumbledore was looking older than he ever had. His hair was whiter, his face more wrinkled, slower to move, and the twinkle in his eyes had extinguished the moment he'd Apparated to Number Four Privet Drive those two years ago to see Harry's house in flames.  
The memory of that night still haunted Albus, and he was sure they would  
  
until his dying day. He had been able to do nothing, it had been too late by the time he'd gotten the alert that the house was aflame, although he had gotten there as fast as he could. He could still feel the terror he had felt then, at seeing the Dark Mark floating mockingly above the house. Neighbor's had gathered outside their houses and watched in silent horror as their friends' house burned to the ground. Albus could still hear the Muggle sirens as they sped towards the inferno, could still see the neighborhood men and women turning on their garden hoses, trying fruitlessly to put out the fire on their own, but it wasn't enough. He could see this clearly every time he closed his eyes.  
Dumbledore eyes snapped open when a knock came from his door. He shook his head slightly trying to rid those memories from his head. "Come in!" called out in his usual cheery tone. The door opened and in walked a strange witch with red hair. He had never seen her before, but he immediately felt she was no danger to him or the school.  
"Good evening, Mr. Dumbledore. My name is Cassandra Aiden, and I'm here  
  
to offer to your school my, and four others, protection. Professor, am I correct in assuming that anything said in this room stays in this room?"  
Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, of course. Did you say Cassandra Aiden? I seem to remember reading about you in the Prophet a few years ago. You were an Auror?" Cassandra nodded. "Yes I was. But as you know, I am no longer employed by the Ministry."  
"Yes, I recall that you left the Ministry after that incident in 1981 with John Calcona's murder." "Yes, that's correct. Well, I'm sure you're wondering what protection I could offer you that the other Aurors couldn't "She said quickly, trying to stop the painful memories before they could begin. "I am an Elemental, Mr. Dumbledore; more precisely I control the element of fire. My friends and co-workers, Tera Vale, Allegra Orion, Emerald Nyx, and Joshua Roulett, are Elementals as well. We would like for you to allow us to stay in castle  
  
and guard it against Voldemort. We have reliable sources telling us he will  
  
be attempting to take the school within the next year, and we are positive we can and will defeat him when the time comes."  
"Elementals?" Dumbledore asked in surprise. "Are you part of the Mysterious Five the Prophet has been writing about? The rumors are true then. You are the first Elementals since the three founders and Ilena Ismayeck-Gryffindor." Cassandra nodded in affirmative. "We are indeed, Mr. Dumbledore. What do you say?" Dumbledore was silent for a few minutes, seemingly thinking it over. Finally, he nodded. "Alright. I accept your offer with my thanks. How soon do you want to move in?" "As soon as possible, Mr. Dumbledore. I am glad you've decided to accept." Dumbledore nodded. "I'm sure everyone else will agree when I say you are a welcome addition to  
  
our security. I can have an apartment ready for you by tomorrow afternoon, if that is agreeable to you." Dumbledore told her. "That will be fine, Mr. Dumbledore. Should I have my team here after lunch?  
  
Is that enough time?" Dumbledore nodded. "Okay then. We'll see you tomorrow. Oh, by the way, I would appreciate it if you didn't tell your staff about our being Elementals. The fewer people who know, the better." Then she left  
  
the room.  
  
Dumbledore stood in teachers lounge; He had assembled the whole staff a few minutes after Cassandra's departure. Confused, the teachers wondered what the headmaster wanted to talk to them about. It had been a while since  
  
he'd had the entire teaching staff together for something like this.  
"I have hired a new security team to help protect our school from Voldemort. The team of five will be arriving tomorrow after lunch. They will be staying at the castle for as long as it takes to defeat Voldemort, having reason to believe that he will be attacking within the next year. I happen to agree with them, and our evidence points to the same thing."  
Snape's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Who are these new people?" Dumbledore grinned. "None other than the Mysterious Five, but I know that that information will never leave this room." Everyone's eyebrows shot up. "The Mysterious Five? The group in the paper who have been sabotaging Voldemort?" Remus Lupin asked from his seat across  
  
the room. By his feet lay a big black and gray dog with sad green eyes.  
"Yes, the people in the paper. If they have the power to stop Voldemort from taking Azkaban, then I'm sure they'll be a great help to us in keeping  
  
Voldemort from taking Hogwarts." TBC  
  
Author's note: hey everyone! I've decided that I'm going to post my story on my website so that you all can read it without the double spacing. go to : and then scroll down a bit and on the left side of the screen, click on the link that says 'Harry Potter' my fic will be listed there. The fic should be up in a couple of days. I'd also like to thank my Friend(she knows who she is) for helping with this and the previous two chapters. Thank ya, chica! Please review! and thank you for reading:-) 


	4. New Digs

Chapter Four  
  
Cassie Apparated into the main living room of Harry's beautiful Scotland castle. They had moved into it three weeks ago, and Harry, along with the rest of them, had grown quite fond of it. He had named it Magic's Glow. Not  
  
the most inventive name, they had all admitted, but everyone agreed the old  
  
castle, with its surrounding tall, glorious trees that were covered with dark green leaves, was fitting. In the 'back yard', there was a decent sized swimming pool, Quidditch pitch, and running track. On the east side of the castle, a magnificent garden lay with roses of all colors, irises, sweet williams, lily of the valleys, and every other flower  
  
conceivable. The garden was laid out as a sort of maze, with an elegantly engraved iron table and chairs. On the west side of the castle there was a small lake with water that sparkled brilliantly, especially at dawn and sunset, when the sun's rays first went up and down.  
The room Cassie now stood in was done up in shades of blue and gold, giving off an aura of warmth and comfort. Allegra was laying on the soft, squishy deep blue sofa in front of the fire, reading a fiction book, by some Muggle author, about people traveling back a hundred years to save damsels in distress.  
Cassie spoke. "Where's everyone else?" she asked, dropping her jacket onto the couch. Without looking up, Allegra answered, "Harry and Em are in the garden planting something or other, and Tera is swimming laps." Cassie nodded, then walked over to a deep green miniature bell and rang it, then did the same to a water-blue bell. Then Cassie walked over to another recliner and waited calmly.The Bells would alert the others that she needed them. The bells were connected to another bell in each area of the grounds. A few minutes later, a dirty Harry and Emerald, and a wet Tera entered the room. "What's going on? Oh, hi Cassandra! You the one who called us?" Tera asked, using a towel to dry her soaking head. Cassandra nodded. "Yeah, I did. I just got back from my meeting with Dumbledore, and he's agreed to take us on as additional security. We'll move in tomorrow after lunch. Can you all be ready by then?"  
Everyone nodded. Cassandra smiled. "Good. You need to pack your bags tonight. You all know what to take, right? We don't want to forget anything  
  
because it'll be at least a week before anyone of us can get back here, okay?" More nods.  
  
Harry walked around his overly large room and threw stuff into his dark green bottom-less bag. Video's, CD's, books, clothes, everything he would need to make his new room feel like home. Under all that stuff was his wide  
  
assortment of weapons. Swords, knives, daggers, axes, cross bows, etc. He'd only been in this room for three weeks, and already he was moving again. Since he'd been rescued from the burning flames of his house, he'd visited almost all his new properties; six in all, and this had been the last one. It was originally Salazar Slytherin's house; He'd lived in it three months out of every year until his death. "You finished packing?" Emerald's voice said. Harry smiled and turned to see her leaning against the doorway, an Atlantic ocean blue bag slung over her shoulder.  
"Yeah," he answered, tying his bag closed. "Can you come out to garden with me for awhile? I want to visit it again before we leave. And the lake,  
  
Hogwarts' isn't nearly as calming as I've come to find this one. What do you say?" "Do you even have to ask? You know I love that garden of yours!" she said  
  
with a smile, taking the bag off her shoulder and dropping it by the door as they left.  
  
The next morning, everyone, with the exception of Harry, was excited to be going to Hogwarts. Harry was nervous about going back to the school. He knew his friends were still there, and he didn't know if he'd be able to hide his identity from them. He hadn't seen them in two years. What did they look like now? Did they finally hook up? Did they remember him? Did Ron make it on the Gryffindor Quidditch team? He wondered if Hermione had been chosen to be this year's Head Girl; it really wouldn't surprise him if she had. As for the others, with the exception of Casasandra, they'd never been to a magical school since they had each been taught and trained by Cassandra, who had attended Beaubaxtons until her sixth year, when she left for a school in Italty, that wasn't widely known . Then she left magical schools all together to be trained by the last elementals.  
  
How was she trained by the last elementals, you ask, if they lived over a thousand years ago? Simple. She traveled through time, duh. But that's a story for another day. When she returned, it had only been a year in the wizarding world, but four years in the past. After that, she became an auror. And she had fallen in love, with someone she could not be with, due to some wierd hatred the fates had for the two. Currently, everyone was sitting around the breakfast table, eating to their hearts desires and chatting away. They talked about everything and nothing,  
  
trying to make the time left before their departures go quicker. By 12:30, everyone had assembled around the front entrance to the castle,  
  
their bags and equipment ready to go. Harry stood with everyone in a circle  
  
around him. He made eye contact with them all, his gaze lingering a little longer than necessary on Emerald. "It's time to go. Everyone know where you're supposed to Apparate to?" he asked worriedly. There were eyes rolling. "Yeeeeesssss, Harry! We've been over this a million times!" Tera said, exasperated. Harry grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. Just nervous, I guess." he said. "Understatement of the year," Tera muttered under her breath, smiling. Emerald placed her hand on Harry's arm. "It's all right, Harry. It's your fist time back at Hogwarts in two years. It's understandable that you'd be nervous." She said softly. Harry smiled thankfully at her. "Alright then. Everyone ready to go?" Cassandra asked, interrupting their  
  
intent staring. "Yes." everyone answered. A moment later, they disappeared.  
  
Dumbledore and most of the teaching staff were waiting in the Great Hall when the elementals appeared. They arrived in a somewhat impressive fashion, with flashes of light and swirls of colors, black, green, red, blue and gold. When the lights cleared, the group appeared, standing in a circle. "Hello, Mr. Dumbledore. I'd like you to meet my comrades and friends." Tera stepped forward and held out her hand, introducing herself as "Tera Vale," "Allegra Orion." Then Emerald and Harry stepped forward. " Bonjour, Monsieur Dumbledore. Je m'appelle Emerald Nyx. Comment vas-tu?" she said in flawless French, and then waited for a reply. The professors blinked. Then Dumbledore smiled. "I'm okay, is the answer if you asked what I think you did." Emerald smiled and nodded. "Oui," she said. Then, in English she said, Then Harry stepped forward. " Salut, Monsieur, Je m'appelle Joshua Roulette." Dumbledore smiled, but Cassandra could see he didn't understand very much. "I'm sorry. But I'm afraid I only understand a little bit of French." Harry  
  
faked a blush. "I am sorry, Mr. Dumbledore. I forget sometimes to speak English." he said, "Nothing to be sorry about, Mr. Roulette. I take from you last name and accent that you are from France, but Miss Nyx, you last name is Greek, is it not?" Emerald nodded. "Yes sir. My mother was French, my father Greek. I was born and raised in France, however." Dumbledore nodded. "Well, let me introduce you to my staff. This is Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. She is the Transfiguration professor. Professor Filius Flitwick, he teaches Charms. Madam Flora Hooch, she teaches flying and supervises the  
  
Quidditch matches. Severus Snape is the Potions Master and teaches that subject. Everyone else I'm afraid couldn't make it. They had previous engagements, but you'll get to meet them around dinner. Well, let me show you your rooms."  
  
Harry and Emerald were exploring their rooms. Harry and Emerald had chosen the two rooms that were connected by a single door in the west wall of Harry's room, Emerald's eastern wall. Their rooms were set up almost the exact same. Their beds were placed in the middle of wall opposite the connecting door. Up against the wall with the door was a decent sized wardrobe, and plenty of floor-to-ceiling bookshelves interspaced with portraits of the house founders. On both sides of their beds were two simple wooden nightstands and a lamp. On the south walls the entrance doors were located and on either side of them were more bookshelves, and more paintings. On the northern wall, located close to the northwestern corner (for Emerald, north eastern wall for Harry), was another door that led to a  
  
bathroom. Centered in the middle of the north wall was a large stone and brick fireplace with a large, fluffy blue rug placed in front of it and a small sofa faced it. Harry and Emerald stood in the connecting doorway, surveying the rooms and wondering how they wanted to decorate them. After several minutes of intense thought, they locked eyes and grinned, nodding. They pulled out their wands  
  
and got to work.  
  
Cassandra, Allegra, and Tera sat around the kitchenette table, each nursing  
  
cups of cocoa spiked with butterbeer. "Where's Harry and Emerald?" Tera asked, realizing the two had been gone for some time now. Cassandra smirked  
  
evilly. "They're STILL upstairs, supposedly decorating their rooms. Wouldn't you know it; they took the two rooms that have a connecting door? I wonder why..." She smirked slyly, causing Tera to laugh and Allegra to roll her eyes. "Oh, please! You know how close they are! They're best friends." Allegra defended against Cassandra's insinuations. "Best lover friends," 


	5. A Lil' Taste of History

Chapter Five  
  
Sirius, still in Animagus form, slid from under the table to get a look at   
  
Cassandra. When he saw her, his staring, green dog eyes grew impossibly   
  
large. Cassandra frowned. 'What's with this dog?' she wondered. The animal   
  
let out a small whimper and turned to leave the Hall. Remus jumped up and   
  
followed.  
  
Every person in the Hall watched as the two left, most confused, some not.   
  
Dumbledore had a thoughtful look on his face.  
  
Sirius ran as fast as he could in dog form towards the rooms he and Remus   
  
were sharing for the school year, Remus following quickly behind him. He   
  
waited impatiently for Remus to say the password, and when he had, Sirius   
  
raced into his room, transformed and slammed the door shut.  
  
He began pacing his room. He face was pale, and his eyes dark with emotion.   
  
Cassandra Aidan. Cassandra Aidan was --here--, at Hogwarts. She would be   
  
here for quite sometime. --HIS-- Cassandra was here. After 17 years… She was   
  
back. Where had she been? Did it matter? She was back now. And she would be   
  
there for a while. Sirius was confused. And memories of nights spent walking   
  
around Paris at night, and drinking butterbeer at the Leaky Cauldron, and   
  
talking and...--other-- things at their apartments, were flooding his mind.   
  
The day they met, the first time they held hands, the first time he'd kissed   
  
her, the day she told him she loved him, and the day he woke up to find out   
  
she was gone, and never coming back…  
  
"Sirius?" Remus asked softly, entering the room. Sirius looked at him. "It's   
  
Cassandra, Remus. It's really her. She's here.... Cass...." His eyes glazed   
  
over and Remus sighed, feeling for his friend. He could smell the pain and   
  
confusion coming off Sirius in waves. He patted him on the shoulder, and   
  
then quietly slipped back out of the room. Sirius need time to be alone.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Harry looked after the dog, his godfather. He frowned. Why had Sirius   
  
reacted so to Cassandra's name? Looking at Cassandra, he knew she was just   
  
as confused. Something was up. His godfather had run out of there as if   
  
being chased by an angry hippogriff.  
  
Cassandra frowned. 'Why did that dog run like that? He must be Remus' dog,   
  
why else would he look so concerned for the mutt?' she wondered. She had   
  
been shocked when she saw Remus. She knew it was he, even though he looked   
  
much older than he should. His hair was almost grayer than it was brown. He   
  
was nothing like the young man she had known 17 years ago. Her eyes glazed   
  
over slightly as she remembered when she had met Remus and Lily. Sirius and   
  
James had invited her over to the Potters for dinner after work, and she had   
  
accepted. She'd been dating Sirius for a week, and yet to meet his other   
  
best friends. She still remembered the warm hug Lily had greeted her with,   
  
and the boyish grin that had been on Remus lips when he met her. She had   
  
been so happy that Sirius' friends had taken to her so quickly, and that   
  
they were now her friends as well.  
  
She was snapped out of her reverie when she felt Harry's hand on her   
  
shoulder. "You all right, Cassandra?" he asked quietly, eyes darkened in   
  
concern. She nodded. "Yeah, just confused. You'd think that dog knew me!"   
  
she said in bewilderment, with a shake of her head. Harry nodded, a   
  
thoughtful look over coming his own features. 'Maybe he does...' he thought   
  
to himself.  
  
They all sat down to dinner and ate, ignoring the weightily gazes of the   
  
more suspicious teachers. They didn't mind. In fact, they'd be surprised if   
  
all of them weren't suspicious. Who wouldn't be? After all, Dumbledore   
  
couldn't be completely positive they were clean; look at Quirell, Crouch,   
  
and Lockhart.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was late, and everyone but Cassandra was in bed. She was down in the   
  
living room, sitting in front of the fire, thinking of her past. She had   
  
joined the Ministry as an Auror in January of 1980, a year and three months   
  
before her best friends' murder, and her blast to the past. She had   
  
immediately been attracted to Sirius Black, one of the Ministry's top   
  
Aurors. It seemed he had felt the same, because three weeks after she   
  
joined, he asked her out, and she accepted. A week later, Cassandra was well   
  
on her way to falling in love, and she met Remus, Peter, and Lily, James'   
  
wife, and the Marauders other best friends. She scowled as she remembered   
  
the whiney, snivelly, frightened young man who she now knew had betrayed her   
  
friends.  
  
When she had met Lily, she had been two months pregnant with Harry, and very   
  
excited. She had been glowing with happiness and anticipation at being a   
  
mother. Cassandra had been excited as well, and she and Lily had gone crazy   
  
shopping for baby things and the nursery. By the time Christmas rolled   
  
around, Cassandra knew without a doubt she was in love with Sirius, and   
  
hoped he felt same, but was afraid to tell him. He was so wild, and like a   
  
big kid. He wore leather and rode a flying motorcycle, for crying out loud.   
  
She was afraid that if she told him, he'd be scared off. Not be ready for a   
  
serious commitment.  
  
A hand dropped on her shoulder and she jumped, and spun her head around. It   
  
was Harry. "Merlin, Harry! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" she scolded.   
  
Harry grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, but I was worried. You've been down here a   
  
long time, just staring into the fire. Are you okay?"  
  
She frowned. "Aren't you supposed to be in bed or something?" Harry gave her   
  
a skeptical look. "Since when has it mattered when I go to bed? No, I'm not   
  
tired. I am, however worried about you, and confused as to why my godfather   
  
took off, as if the Nazis were chasing him, when he heard your name, and saw   
  
your face?"  
  
Cassandra's face paled. "That… that was Sirius?" she whispered in shock.   
  
Harry eyed her, confusion etched in his eyes. "Yes. You knew he was an   
  
Animagus. I told you last summer." "Yes, but I didn't know he was a dog, or   
  
at Hogwarts!" she cried, looking bewildered. Harry sat down next to her.   
  
"Yeah. I guess I forgot to mention what animal he was. And I didn't know he   
  
was here either. Cassandra, did you know my godfather?"  
  
She gazed at him with wide eyes. A fee minutes passed without either saying   
  
anything. Then, "I was in love with him."  
  
-------------****--------------****-------------****-----------****-------------****----------  
  
Emerald crept down the stairs and headed towards the kitchen, a confused   
  
frown on her face. She had woken up and went to Harry's room to wake him as   
  
well, like they had agreed last night, but he had not been there. She   
  
guessed he must have woken up earlier than planned and went out by himself.   
  
But she wondered why he hadn't woken her.  
  
She was in the living room now, and was about to conjure up a fire when she   
  
noticed two figures lying on the couch, asleep. It was Harry and Cassandra,   
  
and both had dried tear tracks on their faces, indicating they had been   
  
crying the night before.  
  
She walked closer and conjured up a thick blanket and covered them up. She   
  
placed a small kiss on Harry's forehead before straightening up and leaving.   
  
She was going to work out alone this morning, and then cook everyone   
  
breakfasts. She didn't want to wake Harry up; she felt he needed the sleep   
  
after whatever had happened last night.  
  
She made her way into the gym they had set up the following day, and began   
  
her usual morning work out routine.  
  
------------  
  
Harry blinked blearily, bringing a hand up to rub the sleep from his eyes.   
  
He blinked again, and wondered what the weight on his legs was. He looked   
  
down and realized it was Cassandra. She was laying against the other side of   
  
the couch, her legs laying on his. He blinked again, sleep still in his   
  
eyes, and then detected the fumes of cooking bacon.  
  
'Emerald is up.' he thought. 'Why didn't she wake me? I thought we agreed...   
  
Oh yeah. Cassandra...and Sirius. Sirius and Cassandra! I still can't   
  
believe. Stupid Sirius. This is partly his fault.' he thought, remembering   
  
all Cassandra had told him last night. It had shocked him, to say the least.   
  
To know that his Godfather and his practically older-sister had been in a   
  
romantic relationship, and at least one of them had been in love.  
  
He gently pulled his legs from under Cassandra's and climbed off the bed,   
  
then stretched his arms up over his head, and arching his back slightly,   
  
before making his way into the kitchen.  
  
Emerald was at the Muggle gas stove frying bacon and sausage, and Tera was   
  
sitting at the table reading the Daily Prophet and drinking some orange   
  
juice.  
  
"Morning, girls." Harry greeted, taking a seat opposite Tera. "Morning,   
  
Harry." Emerald greeted cheerfully. Tera just grunted. Harry poured himself   
  
some coffee and flavored it with Hazelnut creamer and sugar. "What time is   
  
it?" he asked, sipping the steaming liquid. "8:20. I would have woke you   
  
like we planned, but you looked like you need the extra sleep. Are you   
  
okay?" Emerald asked him.  
  
"I'm fine. Me and Cassandra just got into a long chat last night and lost   
  
track of time." he shrugged, taking a sausage off the plate Emerald had   
  
brought over. She raised an eyebrow. 'A chat that ended in tears?' she   
  
thought to herself, but didn't say anything out loud. Obviously it was   
  
between Cassandra and Harry, and Emerald wasn't going to push Harry to tell   
  
her what was really wrong. Harry wouldn't reveal something told to him in   
  
confidence. It was one of the things that attracted Emerald to Harry. Not   
  
that she would admit to anyone she was attracted to her best friend.  
  
AuthorsNote: Sorry it took so long to get out. And sorry it's so short:-) I also want to thank everyone who put me on their favourite authors list! And thanks to my dear dear friend who doesn't hate me for not being in touch for a while, and for proofing this chap for me!  
  
One last thing, I created a mailing list for anyone who wants to be updated when Expelled is. the subscription email addy is :DrasFanficUpdates-subscribe@yahoogroups.com  
  
Laterz!  
  
Dra 


	6. Champions of the World

Chapter Six  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Later that day, the Elementals were eating lunch in the Great Hall. They'd already set up security camera's and alarm systems in six of the proffesors classrooms. Harry and Allegra had invented a spell that would go off whenever someone entered any area the spell was surrounding, and alert the spell casters. The spell could be altered to allow certian people access to whatever area the spell was surrounding, without the spell going off and alerting the casters.  
  
Several of the proffessors had loved the idea of no-one being able to enter their classrooms without permission. Snape was secretly extatic that none of the insufferable students could get into his potions stores, and McGonagall was glad she wouldn't have to check her classroom for snogging students after curfew.  
  
Harry, or rather Josh, was sitting in between Cassandra, who was on his left, and Emerald, who was on his right. Remus and the in-dog-form Sirius was seated on Emerald's other side. Harry spoke to Emerald in french about the next classrooms they would place the security spells and camera's in.  
  
They were in the middle of debating whether or not to do the Charms classroom, or the Arithmancy room next, when a loud bell-like ringing resounded throughout the entire castle. The faces of the staff paled, and Dumbledore stood up, a grim expression on his face.  
  
"Attaque!" Emerald and Harry cried at the same time, jumping up, eager smirks on their faces. They were out the door before the proffesors could realize what was happening. Cassandra stood up calmy and began giving orders to Allegra and Tera. " Tera, go make sure our Infirmiry is ready for any and all scenerios. Allegra, go ready the . . . holding cells." she said this last part with a malicious, gleeful look. Allegra matched the expression and took off behind Tera.  
  
Cassandra looked at the others. "If you'd like to fight, or watch or something, you'd better get a move on before the action is over. There's only about. . ." she paused, and a look of concentration over came her features for a few moments before she brightened and said cheerfully " Three hundred Death Eaters and Dementors left. So, hurry up you lot! I wanna watch!" she grinned, bouncing on her feet. Then she turned and hurried out of the hall like a little girl on the way to a candy store, leaving the stunned proffessors behind.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?" several of them shouted before taking off after her, their wands drawn.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------*  
  
Harry and Emerald were litterally dancing circles around the large swarm of death eaters and dementors that had made their way onto the grounds. Each had swords in their hands and were swinging them around so fast, you couldn't really even see them. Quickly, death eaters fell and dementors fled. When the last death eater had fallen, Harry and Emerald grinned at each other and the swords dissapeared as they sheathed them.  
  
The two threw their arms around the others neck and began singing:   
  
'We are the champions, my friends  
  
And we'll keep on fighting till the end  
  
We are the champions, we are the champions  
  
No time for losers cause we are the champions  
  
of the WOOOOOOOOORLD!'  
  
They sauntered up to Cassandra, grinning. "We were wondering when you were going to show up" Emerald said, wiping blood from her lip. Harry/Josh nodded. "We were beging to think you might meess out on zee fun." he said, wiping at the blooding issuing forth from a gash on his right temple.  
  
"I wouldn't have missed it for the location of Atlantis!" Cassandra told them, smiling. "Now, we'd best get you patched up and these. . . parasites transferred to the holding cells." She turned and headed back for the castle, ignoring the flabbergahst expressions on the faculty's face as Harry and Emerald followed.  
  
It was quite the sight to be seen, with Cassandra leading the way, two muddied, bloodied, and tattered robbed teens with their arms slung around the others shoulders, swaggering as if they drunk, following after her, and a long line of teachers following behind them like lost puppy dogs, each teacher with an equally shocked and bewildered expression on their faces.  
  
Cassandra muttered the password to the groups chambers and entered. The teachers followed Cassandra, Josh, and Emerald to a dark green door on the east wall. Cassandra opened the door and Emerald and Josh took seats at the ends of two beds, each covered in black blankets, and one had Emerald green pillows, and the other had dark blue pillows.  
  
Tera immediatly set to fixing their minor injuries. "That was great guys! I watched it from that holovision. Why do you two always feel the need to sing a song after you fight and win?" She asked as she rubbed a salve onto the new scar on Harry's left arm[ a second ago it was a long, deep, bleeding cut].  
  
Josh opened his mouth to answer, but Emerald beat him to it. "Cause we want to, that's why. And it's hilarious to see the shocked, not to mention angry, looks on the bad guys' faces when we do!" Allegra rolled her eyes.  
  
Someone cleared their throat behind them and the Elementals turned to see Dumbledore looking at them curiously. "Excuse me, but may I ask how you two alone managed to take out three hundred highly trained Death Eaters and Dementors so easily,quickly, and with minimal injury?" Josh,Emerald, and Cassandra snorted while Tera and Allegra just smirked. "Highly trained? Forgive me, Headmaster, but those Death Eaters were barely trained newbies. They couldn't fight worth a damn! Voldemort obviously didn't care about that lot, or he would have done better to train them. He was just testing our defenses. He sent out weak newbies so his more important minions wouldn't be hurt. He'll organize a few more scoutings before he makes his big attack. And in answer to your question, Emerald and I were trained in all forms of combat. one of our favourites happen to be sword fighting. We're pretty good at it, that's how we managed to beat them with little injury. Of course, those fools made it pretty easy. Even if we'd had barely any talent, we'd have wooped their A---" Emerald slapped a hand over his mouth, more for effect and fun than because she found what he would've said offensive or something.  
  
Tera and Allegra snickered while Cassandra looked on amused, a small smirk playing on her lips. " I do believe that answers your question, Mr. Dumbledore? Good. What do you guys say we party?" the flamed headed woman asked, grinning crazily. Cheers went up from the elements while the teachers looked on, bemused.  
  
"Of course, you're more than welcome and join in the festivities, if you'd like, Proffessors." Tera welcomed.  
  
--------------------------------------------------*  
  
All the teachers had declined the invitation to stay, and left almost immediatly. Cassandra had jammed up some music [ Bon Jovi] and Tera brought out the triple strong butterbeer. They then spent the night dancing and drinking, then they passed out in various places in the living room. by morning they all had hangovers.  
  
Harry groaned and opened his eyes. He sighed. His head was pounding, and he was grateful they had enough sense last night to cover all windows so the morning light wouldn't hurt them in the morning. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked around the room. Emerald was next to him, an arm flung over her eyes and the other laying under her head. Harry smiled down at her before moving his gaze to the others in the room.   
  
Allegra was half on, half off the couch, her head resting on her arms, which were propped on the seat of the couch. Cassandra was souched in a chair , hair covering her face, arms resting on the arms o the couch, and her feet resting on the coffee table.  
  
Tera was laying on her stomach --under-- said coffee table, hair splayed out and arms wrapped around her head, as if already feeling the hangover.  
  
Harry groaned and dragged himself off the floor. He wrapped his arms around himself in an attempted to warm himself up, and headed towards a door on the west wall, next to the staircase leading up to the bedrooms. He opened it and started down a pair of steps. When he readed the bottom, he was in a circular stone room, with three doors to the left, right, and front of him. He walked first to the one on his left[AN: our lefts, people!At least, my left :-P] He opened the door, stepped in, and winced as the angry, and some scared, voices arguing and muttering met his ears. "Be quiet, you lot!" he ordered quietly, but it was loud enough to gain their attention.   
  
The Death eaters who hadn't managed to escape the night before were staring at him from within their cells. Some were glaring murderously at him, others were staring blankly, and some of the younger were were looking at him downright terrified. Harry sneered at them.  
  
"Don't you worry, you'll be handed over to the Ministry and Dementors as soon as we've finished with ya. I imagine you're hungry, Every muggle prisoner on death row gets a last meal of his choice before their executed. What would you like?" Most of the prisoners paled, but some, who were convinced their Lord would save them, just sneered.Harry grinned evilly. Hey, these people supported a madman set on world domination and murder, why shouldn't Harry take pleasure in their discomfort?   
  
He waved his wand and simple porcelin plates and goblets appeared before each death eater. "Just tell the dishes what you want to eat, and it will appear. Bon Appetiet!" then he turned and left.  
  
Once he was back in the circular room, he went into the door to his right. Inside was a large potions labratory, with shelves upon shelves of potions ingrediants and cauldrons. In the the middle of the room were four large, long work tables. Harry grabbed a medium sized iron couldron and grapped several ingrediats off a shelf. He began chopping up the gingeroot long wise into strips. he threw them in the cauldrom with twelve centipied legs, one crushed eye of newt, and an ounce of powdered falcon talon, three drops of strawberry juice and banana extract. he set it on high and began stirring counterclockwise for thirty minutes.   
  
Harry was sure that by the time he was done with the potion, the girls would be up and in the Great Hall. None of them would bother him when he was in his lab.He found as much peace in his potions lab as he did in his garden back at Magic's Glow. Harry suddenly snorted, imaging what Snape would do, what his reaction would be, if he could see little spoiled Harry Potter down here now, and Know it was Harry, making potions without flaw, running away to the lab when ever he needed to be alone. Oh, he couldn't wait till he told everyone he was alive.  
  
He began stirring clockwise. He hated keeping himself hidden, but it was neccessary. He didn't want to endanger anyone he cared about, by letting them know he was alive. But sometimes he couldn't help wish he hadn't taken the potion to mask his sent and magical signature from Remus. A grin overtook his features. 'Maybe I can use the time before they find out who I am, to try and set Siri and Cassie back up. Granted, Siri was an idiot, and should have said something other than 'uh...er, um. . .'. It's not like either of them knew she'd be dissapearing the next day, either. I think they could still have a chance. .'  
  
Finally, an hour after he had first thrown the igrediants into the cauldron, it was time for it to simmer. Thirty more iminutes later, and it was done. He grabbed five vials and brought them over to the table. He cast a cooling charm on the yellow liquid and and began to fill each vial. Then he capped them, stored the remianing potion for a later time, washed his cauldron and mixing spoon, put them up, and walked out the door.  
  
He first stopped in his room, changed his cloths, and then headed towards the Great Hall. He was correct in assuming the girls would be eating, as he found them there, nibbling on bacon and holding their heads. Harry couldn't help smirk, even though he himself was suffering. They just looked too cute, sitting slumped in their chairs, groaning every now and then, and clutching their heads with their hands. Emerald was resting her head on the table, covering her head and ears with he arms. Harry felt sympathy and headed over.  
  
"Hey girls," he said quietly. He got three grunts and a moan in return. He smiled. " I've got something that might help. . . " he said teasingly. Tera, Cassie, and Allegra looked up, Emerald didn't move. He held out the vials to the three girls and and moved over the Emerald, ignoring the looks on some of the teachers faces. Namely Snape's as he studied Harry's potion.  
  
"Hey, Em. I've got a Hangover Cure for ya." he said softly to her, touching her arm and rubbing her head gently. She looked up. "Ugh. I drank waaaay too much last night." she mumbled, taking the potionfrom him. She downed it quickly and then closed her eyes and smiled. "Yum." she said, opening her eyes. " Now that potion is almost worth getting drunk for." she said, loving the taste of strawberries and banana creme in the potion.  
  
Harry downed his own potion, and then replied."Well, if you love it so much, just say so. I can make it into a regular drink, ya know." "You can?" "Of course. Would you like me to?" Emerald grinned at him, in a much better mood now that her hangover was gone. "Yes!"  
  
Cassie snickered. "First offering to make her special drinks, next offering her an engagement ring." Harry and Emerald glared at her, though Em's cheeks had flushed just slightly.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at them.  
  
"Excuse me, I would like to let you know that the student's will be arriving a few days earlier than planned." The group of girls and Harry looked at him. "Why is that, sir?" Harry asked, concerned. The olden headmaster smiled reasuuringly. "Nothing to worry about, I assure you. Most of the students parents are worried about their children with Voldemort on the rise again, and have have asked me to allow their children into Hogwarts a few days earlier. They feel their children will be safer here." Harry nodded. "How many days is a few?" he asked, wondering how much time they now had. The school was going to be opening in a week anyway, so now when was it?   
  
" The majority of the students will be arriving in three days. The sorting will take place as planned on September 1st, we'll just keep the new first years in a spare dorm untill they can be sorted into their Houses."  
  
"Thank you for warning us, Headmaster. We'll be sure to have the castle and grounds secure before their arrival." Harry told him. Dumbledore nodded and everyone went back to eating.  
  
-------------------------------------------------*  
  
TBC  
  
AuthorsNote: I hope this was okay. Sorry it's short, and took so long to get out:-) I hope you enjoy:-) I'm sorry if I forgot to mention, that Harry is in desguise, that's why no one can or will recognize Harry. I hope this chap explains why Remus hasn't figured out it's Harry by sniffing him out:-) See ya in the next Chapter!  
  
Dra  
  
P.S. for anyone who might now know, that song Harry and Emerald were signing is 'We Are The Champions' by Queen. don't you just love Queen? 


	7. Finally Free

Chapter Seven

"Merlin, Sirius! Why don't you just go talk to her already?" Remus asked, exasperated with his friends antics. It had been a week since the first scouting by Voldemort, and since then, Sirius had taken to following Cassandra whenever he could. He was obsessed, and it was driving Remus crazy.

"Are you kidding?! I can't talk to her! She probably thinks I'm guilty! She's got no reason to think I'm innocent! She'd probably sic those two sword fighters on me the minute she saw me!" he said, his voice getting higher.

Remus rolled his eyes. "She loved you, remember? I'm sure she'd hear you out first."

Sirius just raised an eyebrow. " Why would she? No one else did." he said bitterly. Remus winced and looked away, feeling the familiar feeling of guilt wash over him. "Look," he finally said, breaking the thick silence. "Just find someway to talk to her. Send a letter or something. See if she'll see you." Sirius was silent, contemplating Remus' idea. "I don't know. . ." Remus just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"At least stop stalking her! I doubt she doesn't realize that you are." Sirius shrugged.

------------------------------------------------------

"Argh! I can't stand it! What does he think he's doing? Following me around like some kind of ...of.. Love sick puppy dog!" Cassandra cried, at Harry, annoyed, unable to think clearly enough to come up with something better to call Sirius. Harry just leaned back in his chair and smirked. "I think he _IS_ a love sick puppy dog." he told her. She glared at him. "He didn't seem love sick seventeen years ago!" Harry just shrugged. "He was an idiot. He was 20 years old, and was basically a big kid with a gun, erm, wand. . ." Cassandra glared at him again.

"What are you saying?" she demanded. Harry's smirk widened. It was hilarious to see the redhead angry. "I'm saying, I think he does love you. He was an idiot and he knows it. He probably thought he would have time to make his stupidity up to you. But then you dissapeared." "Are you saying it's _my_ fault that this happened? Because I was kidnapped by the past?" Harry rolled his eyes again. "NO. I'm not saying that. I'm saying he was an idiot, and had no idea he wouldn't be able to fix things the next day after you left his house. Neither of you did."

Cassandra groaned and dropped into the chair next to Harry's. "Why won't he just talk to me? Instead of stalking me like some phsyco?" Harry gave her a look. "Could it be because he's afraid you think he's guilty and would kick his arse on sight? Or that he's a convict on the run for murder he didn't commit and wanted by the Ministry? He probably thinks you'll turn him in."

"I wouldn't do such a thing! I still love the fool, I know he's innocent. Sirius would never betray Lily and James. I know that. I can't believe he would think I think he's guilty."

"Cass. . .Can you really blame him? Everyone who knew him longer than you, his last Best Friend, Remus, even thought he was guilty! Even Dumbledore was sure of his guilt. Everyone he thought he could trust, turned their backs. They didn't trust him, or know him, as well as they claimed. He spent twelve years in Azkaban because his friends didn't trust him." Cassandra sighed.

"You're right. Okay, so I can't blame him for not trusting me. But I can still be angry at him for seventeen years ago!" Harry nodded.

----------------------------------------------

Harry and Emerald were sitting at the large study table in their library. They were pouring over blueprints for one of Voldemorts hide outs. Allegra had found one of his lairs, and Harry knew that this was where Wormtail was hiding. Harry and Emerald had decided to sneak, alone, into the hideout and retrieve Wormtail.

Harry wanted to prove his Godfathers innocence. Aside from giving Sirius his freedom back, Harry hoped Wormtails capture would give Sirius the courage to approach Cassandra, and apologise.

"We'll enter through this side entrance. These stairs lead down to the dungeon and 'throne room' corridor. He will most likely be down there, or in the kitchens, which is on the main floor, stuffing his face with food." Emerald said, pointing out the area's she was talking about.

"There will be about thirty to sixty Death Eaters there, so we'll need to be cautious. Voldemort shouldn't be there, but you never know. He could show up with another ridiculous idea to gain world dominance and 'cleanse' the world of those beneath him." Emerald nodded and rolled her eyes.

Harry studied her. "Are you sure you want to do this? We won't have any backup, it could be dangerous. And Cassie is going to have our heads when we get back for not telling her what we are planning. .."

Emerald locked eyes with him. "I want to do this, Harry. I don't care if Cassie yells. Sirius' freedom, and bringing your parents betrayer to justice is more important than a lecture. So I'm going.I know it could be dangerous, but so what? What's life without a little danger? Besides, I have every confidence in our abilities to take on what ever comes at us."

Harry grinned. "Alright then! Suit up, kid." He said, getting up and heading towards his room. He ignored the glare Emerald sent at him for calling her kid. They both knew he was only teasing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry signed his name and and passed the letter to Emerald to sign. She did so quickly and then sealed the letter. It was a letter to Cassandra, Tera, and Allegra.They had written it in the off chance that they didn't make it back. They told the others what they were doing, and when they expectedd to be back. They didn't reveal the location they were heading to, they didn't want to be followed.

They were dressed in battle robes of deep blue(Emerald) and deep, emerald green(for Harry). They're wands were tucked into their sleeves, swords strapped to their backs, and daggers tucked into their boots, and strapped to their waists. They were prepared as best as they could be.

They mailed the letter, looked at each other, and then shimmered[1] to their location.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Cassandra was sitting in the Great Hall with Tera and Allegra. She was trying to ignore the heavy stare of the grim like dog resting on the floor by Remus Lupins feet. She looked at her watch and sighed. "Where are Josh and Emerald? Their late." she said grouchily. She wasn't really upset with them, she just was tired with Sirius' staring.

She was putting meatless spaghetti on her plate when the owl arrived. It was the Elementals owl, the one they had bought a month after Harry had joined them. She petted the golden brown owl before taking the letter.

Her eyes roved over the words, going wide, before she dropped it. "_WHAT_ are they thinking?!? Are they crazy?!" " What's wrong?" Tera asked. "H-Josh and Emerald have went and broke into Voldemort's hideout!" This caught the attention of everyone at the table, but the three woman took no notice. "They did what?! With no back-up?" Allegra gasped, shocked as well.

"Josh and Emerald never do things like this! Where did they go? We have to find them. It's not safe for them to enter his hideout without back up! " Allegra said, worry lacing her voice. They all knew the two were more than capable of taking care of themselves, but that didn't lessen the worry any.

Cassandra scowled. "They didn't say. They didn't even say _WHY_ they were doing this in the first place! They are in _sooo_ much trouble when they get back!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry made sure the hood of his cloak was pulled up over his face, while creeping around the side of the building. Emerald was behind him, keeping an eye out. They arrived at the side entrance and Harry whispered a spell and the door unlocked. He pushed the door open and listened for any noise coming from the inside. He could hear men's laughter coming from upstairs, but other than that, it was silent.

He motioned for Emerald to follow him, and they went inside. They kept their ears trained for any noise as they crept towards the stairs that would lead them to the dungeons, making no noise as they walked along.

They walked down the steps, pulling out their wands as they went. Harry kept his other hand hovering over one of his dagers, just in case. When they reached the bottom, they were in a corridor that strenched a long way both to their left and right. It was dark, and they could barely see.

They made eyes contact and spoke with their eyes. They nodded and lit their wands, and turned to the left. They walked along, peeking into every room they came across. They had yet to see Wormtail or any Death Eater. A deep frown marred Harry face. Finall, they reached the end of the corridor. They turned around and headed back the way they came. The then went down the right side.

They found something, or rather, someone, in the the first cell they came across. A young man, about eighteen years old, lay in a crumpled heap on the floor, a puddle of his blood and vomit forming around him. Harry seethed in anger at the sight and with a spell, opened the cell door and entered. He waved his wand at the man and the blood and vomit dissapeared. He cast another spell and the boy dissapeared.

Emerald looked at him in surprise. "Where did you send him?" she whispered.

"To the Hogwarts infirmary. I'm sure Madam Promfrey will take care of him." he whispered back. They continued down the corridor. Each cell they passed held one or more prisoners. Harry's scowl got darker as the peoples injuries became worse. He sent them all to the Hogwarts infirmary.

They were almost to the end of the corridor when they heard a womans pained screams. The two ran to the cell it was coming from. Emerald stared in shock as a short, bald man tortured a half dressed woman. She was laying on the floor, screaming as he held her under the Crucatious spell. He had a bloody dagger in one silver hand, and his wand in the other, normal hand. Emerald's eyes widened as she realized who the man was, and Harry was already in action. He raised his arm and hit the man hard over the back of the head. The man collapsed in pain and shock. The woman stopped screaming, but her sobs were still there. Her arms were wrapped around her midsection, as if trying to protect it. She kept whispering the word 'please' over and over again, tears falling down her cheeks.

Harry restrained the man and placed an anti-animagus spell on him, to prevent him from changing into his rat form and running away. Harry had yet to say anything, and Emerald could see the fury in his eyes. He gave a good hard kick to the mans stomach before turning to the woman. Emerald knelt next to him as he poured an After-Crutacious potion down the womans throat, then began casting healing charms on her, to stop the bleeding and heal the bruises.

"Ma'am? Can you hear me?" The woman moaned and opened her eyes to look at him. Her eyes widened when she looked at him. "Harry Potter!" she rasped. Harry's own eyes widened. She saw through his disguise! How? She seemed to sense his surprise,worry, and suspicion.

"Don't worry, Mr. Potter. I will not reveal your identity. The reason I can see through your disguise is because I am a semi-Seer and have the gift of seeing through desguises." she stopped talking and her eyes showed how much pain she was in.

"Hold on just a few seconds, ma'am." Harry asked her softly. He walked to Wormtail and pressed a portkey into his hand. A second later, he dissapeared. Harry had sent him to one of the holding cells back in their rooms at Hogwarts. A Top Security holding cell. No way was he getting out.

He walked over to the woman and gently lifted her into his arms. "I'm going to take you back to Hogwarts with us. Please don't call me Harry in front of anyone but Emerald and the other Elementals,okay? They don't know I'm alive." She nodded and rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. Harry nodded at Emerald and they both shimmered out of the dungeons.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

They reappeared in their Infirmary. Harry layed her on a bed and began grabbing potions of the shelves. She took a few of the pain relieving potion, but refused the others.

"No." she said quietly. "I am dying, and none of these potions will help me. Only make me sleep, and I need all the time I have left to talk to you, hier of Slytherin and Gryffindor."

Harry nodded and took a seat next to her. Emerald joined him. "Who are you?" Emerald asked. "My name is Ella Jonesathan...The last living heir of Helga Hufflepull and Andrew Hesheir." Harry and Emerald's eyes widened. "That is why Voldemort kidnapped me and my Husband. He killed Eric right away." She said sadly. " You see, I am not as powerful as I should have been, due to a backfired spell when I was three. It put an irrevocable block on a large part of my magic. When Voldemort found this out, he was livid. He now couldn't use me against the lightside as he had intended. He would have killed me, had he not found out I am pregnant." The two teens gasped and Harry immediatly jumped up and began waving his wand over the Ella's stomach. Now Emerald realized that the woman had been trying to protect something when she had had her arms wrapped around her stomach.

Harry sighed in relief when he found the baby to be perfectly healthy, unharmed.

When he sat down, Ella began talking again. "My baby will have all the powers and magic it's supposed to when it's born, as long as nothing happens to it. That is why Voldemort kept me alive. So that he could have the baby when it was born. I can't let that happen, Harry, Emerald. If he got ahold of my baby, things could go very bad. I have to tell you now, my baby will be born within a half hour."

The two were shocked. Then both jumped into action. Emerald began giving orders to Harry, who had no real idea what to do. He grabbed hot water and a cloth, and a soft, small yellow blanket to wrap the baby in. Emerald just cleaned her hands and made sure she had her wand ready. Harry grabbed some extra pain relief potions.

Ella smiled at them. "Thank you." she whispered. A few minutes later, she went into labor.Emerald went to work.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The screams of the baby filled the air. Emerald wrapped the baby in the yellow blanket and placed the baby girl into Ella's arms. Ella stared, enchanted[hey!! Ella Enchanted!!!] by her baby. tears started to fall from her eyes. "I just wish I could stay around to raise her myself." Ella whispered. Emerald began to cry as well, and even Harry felt his eyes began to fill.

Harry kneeled beside her. "May I place your memories in a pensive? So that we can make sure your daughter knows you? You'll be able to tell her more about you than we will." Ella nodded. "yes, I want her to know me, and her daddy." Harry nodded and pulled out his wand. He waved it around in a fancy pattern and a light black silver bowl appeared. It was filled with a silvery liquid that wouldn't spill. Harry then put his wand to Ella's temple and began chanting. A long silvery strand came out and Harry directed it into the bowl.

While he continues to place copies of her memories in the pensive, Ella named the baby. "Her name is Anna Demeter Jonesathan. Take care of her." then she leaned close to her baby's ear and whispered "I love you" before her arms went limp and her eyes closed.

Baby Anna began crying and Emerald sniffed as she leaned over to take Anna from her mothers arms. The silver strand stopped coming from Ella's temple and Harry completed the pensive. he sighed and stood up. He summoned a sheet and covered Ella up with it. He turned to Emerald, who was trying to calm the screaming baby.

"I guess we should go get the others. They need to be informed, about Anna, Ella, and Wormtail." Harry said softly. Emerald nodded. "You're right. Do you want to hold her?" She asked, standing up and holding the baby out to Harry. Harry's eyes widened. "Hold a newborn baby?! A screaming one at that? I don't think so! I'd drop her!" Harry said, shaking his head and backing away, acting like the typical male.

Emerald laughed. "No you won't, now take the child and try to calm her down. I need to get Pettigrew." She placed Anna in Harry's arms, instructed him on how to hold her and then left to get the rat.

Harry looked down nervously at the baby. "Shhh shh..." he tried to calm her down. To his utter shock and amazement, Anne stopped crying and started to sniffle. He smiled and began to babble softly at her. Emerald came back, Pettigrew floating behind her. "You have a gift," she said, looking at them in surprise. Harry just grinned at her, never taking his eyes off the now sleeping baby.

"Let's go." he said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cassandra was pacing back and forth in the Great Hall. It had been three hours since she'd gotten Harry and Emerald's letter, and they still weren't back. She was worried.

"WHAt the HELL were they thinking?!" she asked for what seemed to be the millionth time. Allegra and Tera just sighed and rolled their eyes.

"Well, we were thinking there was someone at that lair we needed to apprehend, and we suceeded. But something happened, and we need to talk to you A.S.A.P. We have a. . . situation on our hands." Jousua's voice spoke from the door.

"HA--JOSH! EMERALD! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? GOING IN THERE WITHOUT BACKUP! WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE DONE IF YOU'D BEEN HURT OR---" Harry cut off Cassie's ranting. " CASS! Please lower your voice! You'll wake Anna!" Harry said quickly, in a soft voice.

Cassie frowned. "Whose Anna?" she asked, confused. "The baby!" Emerald said, as if they should know. Cassie's frown deepend and Allegra and Tera looked at each other with raised eyebrows. "What baby?" they all asked.

"Our baby, of course!"Harry said, sounding insulted, refering to all five of them. The three woman thought he meant his and Emeralds baby. "WHAT!?" they shrieked. Harry frownd. "Yeah, Ella wants us to take care of Anne. Look, we'll tell you all about everything in a minute. We need someone to deliver Pettigrew to the Ministry and make sure they pardon Sirius Black, and we have a body down in the Infirmary. We need to contact next of kin, if she has any, and make burial arrangments. We have alot to tell you guys."

Harry showed Anna to Cassandra, Allegra and Tera, while Remus Lupin adn Sirius Black stared at the group in shock. They had Wormtail? Sirius growled, snarling as he finally caught sight of his once best friend hovering above the ground. He made to make his way over and rip the rat to shreds, but Remus held him back. He led them over to the group of cooing woman and cleared his throat.

Harry looked up at them, startled. "Erm, yes?" he asked, placing Anna in Tera's arms.

"Did you just say you had Peter Pettigrew with you?" Remus asked, hardly daring to hope. Harry smiled. "Yes Mr. Lupin, we do. Would you and your. . .pet. . .care to accompany me to the Ministry? I'm sure you'd like to clear Mr. Blacks name, eh?" Remus looked surprised, and a little suspicious, but nodded anyway. "Yes, I would." Harry nodded. "So would I." Then, under his breath, "I've been waiting four years to turn this bastard in."

Remus looked at him sharply, but said nothing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Remus walked up to the ministry building, Snuffles trotting nervously beside Remus.Harry pulled the wide, double glass doors open and motioned for his companions to enter. They made it as far as the center of the room before they were stopped by a loud ringing sound.

Snuffles whimpered, as they all realized what was happening, and tried to get away, but was trapped in place by magic. The magical alarms that alerted the Ministry that dangerous and/or fugitives had entered the building were going off. Remus had gone pale, temporarily forgeting they had Pettigrew, and Sirius was beating himself up for forgeting about the alarms, he was probably going to lose his soul now.Harry smirked. _'Good. I'd rather have a large crowd of whitnesses anyway.'_ He thought

Ministry Aurors were coming from all over the room, surrounding them, their wands trained at the three. One pointed his wand at Snuffles and began muttering. A second later, Sirius Black was standing there, pale faced, but trying to look unafraid.

Several people shouted out in surprise, and a woman screamed before fainting. Harry rolled his eyes. "I demand to speak with the Minister immediately. As you can see, Sirius Black _and_ Peter Pettigrew are here and have something to say to Fudge."

Eyes shot towards the floating Pettigrew and people gasped. Remus looked in surprise at Harry over Josh's apparent lack of surprise at seeing Sirius. It was as if he'd _known _the grim like dog was Sirius. But he couldn't have, _'could he've?' _Remus wondered.

"That's _IMPOSSIBLE_! Black," a man pointed at Sirius," murdered him," he pointed at Wormtail, " sixteen years ago!" the man said, eyes wide and shaking slightly in shock and fear.

Harry glared at him. "Mr. Black has killed no one, I assure you. Now, why hasn't anyone retrieved Minister Fudge? I am sure he would want to be here right now, don't you? After all, he's going to want to give a speech to the media explaining his blunder. I'm sure everyone would like to know _why_ an innocent man was locked up in Azkaban with no trial while a murderer ran and walked freely. Now,please go get the Minister."Several aurors scurried away to find Fudge.

Harry turned to the crowd. "Are any of you reporters?" he asked calmly, but projecting an air of authority and power. Several people stepped forward. "Please tell me your names and which paper you work for." Harry asked politly. A short woman, with dark hair and eyes stepped forward. "I am Olivia Detchman with the Daily Prophet." A medium height man with graying hair stepped forward to stand next to Detchman. "I am Roal Dellian with the Prophet." A tall man stepped forward. "Loco Lovegood, The Quibler." Then a short, perky blonde woman stepped forward. "Hi! I'm Lora Lyvings from Witch Weekly. Would you mind if we got a picture of you for our next issue? I think your face would look _great _on the front cover! Would you mind if we----" Harry cut her off. "No, Ms. Lyvings. I'm afraid I don't have the time or patience for your magazine." Harry turned his attention to the woman standing next to Lyvings. "Please, Ma'am, introduce yourself."

The older woman smiled at Harry's politness. "My name is Mrs.Vegen. I'm a freelance journalist." Harry smiled. "Thank you, Ma'am. all of you. I would like each of you, if you will, to copy down everything you hear in a few moments. I want you to tell the world the _real, honest-to-Merlin_ story of what happened sixteen years ago. I want you to only publish the facts. Anything more, and well, lets just say you will all never again get work with a reputable publication." Harry warned in a soft voice that demanded obedience and promised hell if not obeyed.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? WHY HASN'T BLACK BEEN GIVEN THE KISS YET? WHO ARE YOU? I DEMAND THE DEMENTORS BE BROUGHT UP IMMEDIATLY!" A high pitched voice yelled from the back of the crowd. The crowd parted and Fudge walked through, flanked on either side by two armed and ready Aurors, with three more behind him. Fudge's face was an ungly shade of purple-red and a vien on his temple was throbbing violently.

Harry held back a snarle of disgust when he say the Minister. he forced a smile on his face. "Hello, Minister Fudge. I am Joshua Roulette. You know Sirius Black, don't you? And Remus Lupin and ---" "ENOUGH!" Fudge roared. There was a slightly panic look in his eyes, as well as fear. "I know who they are! Sirius Black is a wanted murderer. He signed his death warrent when he escaped from Azkaban. I want the Dementors NOW! They are to administer the Kiss immediatly!" he demanded. Harry's eyes narrowed. He took no notice of the two Aurors running to find the Ministry Dementors.

He knew exactly what Fudge was doing. He was avoiding the fact that Pettigrew was here. He was hoping that he could get rid of Sirius before Pettigrews presence was brought to his attention. Then he would try to find someway to disprove their story.

_'No way is he going to take my Godfathers' soul! I'll kill him first! And what is the black surrounding his aura? It looks like. . .SWEET MERLIN! Why am I surprised? Fine then. We can finally get a competent Minister in office. . .'_

Harry pulled out of his thoughts when the lights flickered and a dementor floated in. Several people whimpered and moved to get away. Fudge pointed at the now petrified Sirius. The Dementor moved to stand in front of Sirius, who was now trembling in horror. Remus had gone completely white and started towards Sirius but found his feet locked to the ground by magic.

"Sirius Lee Black, you are herby sentenced to the Dementors' Kiss for the betrayal of james and Lily Potter and the murders of thirteen muggles and Peter Pettigrew on the thirty-first October, nineteen-eighty-one and being a Death Eater.Sentence to be Carried out immediatly." Fudge said in an official voice. Then he nodded an the Dementor grabbed the whimpering Sirius.

"NO!" Remus yelled fearfully. Harry waved his hand and a blast of shimmery white light shot out at the dementor. It gave an unearthly sound like a scream and let go of Sirius as if burned. It floated back several feet, leaving Sirius on his knee's, panting, tears on his face. Everyone stared in shock at Josh.

Harry glared at Fudge. "Minister Fudge, if you had stopped to listen for a moment, you would know that Mr. Black could not have possibly murdered Peter Pettigrew, as he is currently floating a few feet away from you. That alone should be enough to prove to you that Mr. Black is innocent of all crimes against him.If this is not enough to convince you, then administer Veritaserum to Pettigrew and you will be told the entire truth. That Mr. Black did not betray Lily and James Potter to Voldemort, "he ignored the shocked gasps," that Peter Pettigrew was the Potter's secret keeper and betrayed the Potters to his master, Voldemort. The Potters switched secret-keepers at the last minute." Here he stopped at Remus' surprised asp. He leaned towards the man. "Right?" Harry asked. Remus nodded dumbly, surprised and suspicious of how Josh would know. Harry turned back towards Fudge. "Mr. Black is innocent of all charges against him. I demand that you release him immediatly." Fudge sputtered in shock.

"Th-this is per-perpostrous! There were twenty witnesses that _saw_ Black blow up that street!" he argued. Harry responded with a growl and "Administer the Truth serum, Fudge." Fudge was sweating steadily now and looking increasingly nervous. He kept eyeing Pettigrew.

Fudge waved his hand and the dementor went after Sirius again. This time HArry waved his hand and a large wall of firey ice shot up around the dementor. Harry then cast a silver shield around Sirius to protect him from any other attempts on his soul.

Angrily, he faced Fudge. "Why are you so against the truth, Minister? Why are you afraid for Mr. Black to go free? Is it because if Pettigrew proves Mr. Blacks innocence, he'd also have to prove _you're _loyalty to Voldemort and your status as a Death Eater?" he asked with a calm smirk.

Fudge went completely white. "I--I don-don't now wh-what you're talking a-about! The Minister of Magic, a Death Eater! What an I-idea!" he stuttered. Harry smirked. With no apparent movement, Harry caused a strong wind to swirl around Fudge, causing his sleeve to lift up. Harry whispered a spell and the Dark MArk appeared on his upper forearm.

There were shocked gasps from everyone. Every eye was glued to the soon-to-be-impeached Ministers arm. There was absolutely no sound in the room.

Harry cleared his throat. "Who has been appointed the the acting Minister for emergancies?" Harry asked. A woman stepped forward. "That would be me, Mr. Roulette. I am Heather Ambroise. I-I guess we need to get this all sorted out. Aurors, please take _MR._Fudge to the detention cells. I want five people watching him at every minute. Misters Roulette,Lupin and Black, if you would follow me to the Magical Law Enforcment floor, we can settle this mess."

Harry nodded and released Sirius from the silver shield and and freed the dementor, which was waved away by Ministress Ambroise back to wherever it came from.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

SIRIUS BLACK INNOCENT!

MINISTER REVIELD TO BE DEATH EATER

AND INVOLVED IN BLACK INNOCENCE COVERUP!

Report by Olivia Detchman

Cassie squeled, startling Tera and Allegra from their near asleep-state, a state Cassandra herself had been in only a few moments befopre. Now she sat staring, her eyes wide, at the Prophet, which she held tightly in her hands. The cause of her squeling was the large black block letters on the front cover, proclaming Sirius's innocence. It wasn't hard thing to see that she was happy.

"What's wrong with you?" Allegra demanded, still somewhat aslepp, and not knowing what was on the cover. Tera was asleep again. Cassandra gnored her, her eyes scanning the article. It told about Harry and Sirius showing up at the Ministry, Pettigrew in tow. It told about Sirius being proved innocent, and the Minister turning out to be a Death Eater.

Apparently, Fudge had been a Death Eater for two years before Harry was orphaned, and was as high up in the DE ranks as Lucuis Malfoy and the Lestranges. When Voldemort had 'died' and Sirius went after Pettigrew,and Pettigrew blew up the street and faked his death, Fudge had used his position as Minister to make sure Black was sent to Azkaban without trial. He wanted to make sure that there wasn't even the slightest chance that Black could pin him as a loyal Death Eater. As it was, Sirius never knew in the first place.

Although they knew yesterday that Sirius would be pardoned, it seemed so much more real to see it on the front page of the paper. It set it in stone somehow, now that the world knew, that the evidence was out there, the truth known, nothing could happen now to turn this all around. Sirius was completely free, they couldn't put him in AZkaban or give him the Kiss. Absolutel free.

Cassandra queled again. "Will you _stop _that?" Allegra and Tera asked at the same time, sighng. "Were is Harry? And Emerald?" Cassandra asked. Tera shrugged. "Harry is probably still asleep, and Emerald is with the baby."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had taken a few hours to sort everything out at the MInistry. They had to enter the evidence, admister truth serum to everybody, draw up the papers for the file, give Sirius the deed to his house and return the rest of his confiscated property and belongings. They they stayed while Pettigrew was booked and charged. Pettigrew would be held in Azkaban untill after his and Fudges trail, then he would be given the Kiss.

By the time they got back to the Castle, it was after dark. The three men hada decided to go down to the kitchens and celebrate. They would have gone out into town, but they decided that, since Sirius' innocence was not yet common knowledge, it wouldn't be the safest. So they settled for the kitchens.

When Harry woke up the next morning, he was slumped over a table, his hair plaster to one side of his hair with doghnut powder and butterbeer. Harry blinked the sleep from his eyes and looked around, a feeling of de 'javue washing over him. he saw Sirius laying on the floor,a bottle of firewhisky held loosely in one hand, and a bottle of cherry coke in the other. His mouth was open slightly, and he was snoring softly. Harry rolled his eyes. Remus lying on a counter, legs curled up close to his stomach. His face had chocolate frosting smeared on it, and he was holding a bottle of spiked coke to is chest.

Harry looked at his watch and saw it was six a.m. The place was a mess, and Harry blushed, feeling guilty and embarresed, knowing the house elves would be in soon to start breakfast, and would have the extra mess to clean up. He stood up and began to clean up what he could. He put dishes in the sink and washed up the table he had been sleeping on.

He threw bottles away and was about to wash the dishes when the large staff of Houseleves entered quietly, wide eyed. They seemed to be fraid of what they would find. Harry smiled guiltily. "Hello, guys. "He greeted. Several jaws dropped and sqeaked. On elf ran to take the dish brush from him. "That is being alright, Master Josh! We is doing the dishes!" it sqeaked. Harry smiled. "Sorry about the mess, guys. we got a bit carried away last night." they all told him it was fine, and HArry waved his hand the the two maurauders dissapeared into their rooms.

He left, and headed back to the Elementals rooms.

Chapter: 5816 words:-) Sorry it took so long, guys! I wanted to make this chapter much longer than the rest:-) And I've succeeded! Yay! It's still not as long as I wanted, but still good:-)I had another scene planned for this chap, but [sorry Cassie!] I couldn't write it right, yet, sorry:-) I'll try to get the next one out soon:-)

Dra


	8. Reunion

Of the events after Sirius's exoneration, the Sirius and Cassandra reunion was undoubtedly the single most memorable one.

The first morning of his new found freedom, Sirius walked in the Great Hall, feeling relieved, and excited, happy that the fear of being caught was finally gone. He opened the great doors and stepped into the room. He noticed immediatly that the Hall went quiet upon his arrival. Almost every student had a copy of the Daily Phrophet in his or her hands, and those that didn't have their own copy read over the shoulder of the person closest to them who did have one.

By the looks on their faces, Sirius knew they knew he was innocent. But also by the looks on some faces, the fear, confusion, unease, and doubt let him know that some were not quite convinced.

Deciding to ignore the looks and enjoy himself, he made his way to the headtable, where the entire staff was waiting for him, with smiles on their faces--barring, of course, one Severus Snape.

But it seemed fate had other plans for Sirius han a quit breakfast as a free man. A few feet from the table, he felt a hand grab his shoulder from behind and spin him around harshly.

"So, you're free and the first thing you decide to do is satisfy your stomach, eh?!?!" A beautiful angry redhead was yelling at him. Sirius's eyes widened in surprise at this assult. "Wha---"

She glared at him, her eyes flashing angrily the same fiery color of her hair. "After seventeen years, the first thing you do is go stuff your face! I can't believe you! _' I love you, sirius' 'er...' 'sirius, you're free!' 'yay! let me go stuff my face! Forget about apologising to Cassandra, after all, I only ignored her when she said she loved me and then seventeen years later followed her around everywhere for weeks, driving her nuts, but I would rather eat before I talk to her. . .'_ Well let me tell you something, Sirius Lee Black! I won't stand for it! I will not be second to a pancake! And how dare you assume that I would! Well?" She finally stopped yelling, and Sirius, as well as every other single soul, dead or alive, stared at her in a state of shock. "Ca-Cass. . . " Sirius was speechless, in shock. He didn't know what to say. Her eyes narrowed into impossible angry slits. "That's all you can say?" silence. She turned around with slow, angrily delibrate motions and started to storm for the door.

And then something came over him. Something he could not explain. Not knowing why or how, or even caring. He just felt if she reached that door and walked out, that would be the end. It would be over. No second chance. He reached a hand out, in what felt like incedibly slow slow motion(slow motion for me, slow motion for me) and grasped her arm. He pulled her back and swung her around to face him. there was a surprised look on her face and she didn't have time to react as she was pulled against his broad chest, and wrapped in his strong arms as his lips desended down to hers. He kissed her passionatley and before she could stop herself, she kissed him back. But then, when his tongue asked for entrance, she seemed to snap back to reality.

She pulled away, brought back her arm and slapped him across the face, hard. An angry red hand print appeared on his face and the entire hall seemed to gasp at once. She glared at him. He gulped. "How dare you. HOW _**DARE YOU**_ Kiss me like that and expect to get away with it. You didn't even apologise for ignoring me!" As she ranted and yelled at him, Sirius suddenly grinned, remembering how she used to get just like that when he pissed her off.And he knew just what to do. If before he had doubted her belief in his innocence, had doubted she still had feelings for him, then those doubts where long gone.

"WHY ARE YOU SMILING?" she yelled, right before he grabbed her and repeated the kiss. This time he wouldn't let her push him away and she finally gave in.

The kiss was slow and breathtaking. It sent them back seventeen years, when they were young and newly in love, and just begining their relationship. When they were fools in love and believed they woould be together forever, nothing could tear them apart, everything would be like a perfect fairytail romance. Young and idealistic, despite the jobs they occupied.

Soon though, they couldn't breath and they had to pull apart. She took several deep breathes and then said, "Don't think you can just kiss me everytime you screw up and everything will be okay. It just doesn't work tha---" he kissed her agin.

A.N. Sorry it took so long! I would tell you why it did, but I doubt you want to hear it. Or maybe I don't want to get into it. hmm...ponders. . . . . . .. . . . . . . .Anyway, sorry it's short, but hope you like it anyway. chapter nine out soon!

Oldie.Dra


	9. Just Life

Expelled Chapter Nine:

by Oldie. Dra

Harry, Emerald, Tera, and Allegra sat around their common room, each reading a book, looking as bored and disinterested as one could look. The silence of the room was broken only by the ticking of the large mahogany Grandfather clock that sat in the center of the wall opposite the entrance.

Cassandra was, as was usual since the reunion between her and Sirius, was out 'catching up' with her lost love. No really believed they spent that much time filling each other in on the last seventeen years, due to the fact that each night she was with Sirius, she came in with many more hickeys than when she left.

Harry and Emerald were sitting together on the love seat, leaning against each other and sharing a book on the Properties and Reactions of Powdered Pheonix Feathers. Both were ready to fall asleep, but for reasons they couldn't even figur out themselves, they refused to get up and go to bed.

an onlooker, with insight to their feelings, might suggest that they were just to tired to get up. Others might believe their refusal to move was a subconscious reluctence to leave the comfort of each others presences.

Allegra was reading a historical christian romance taking place in the US State of Alaska, while Tera read a self updating boook on newly discovered medical potions.

It had been three hours since dinner ended in the Great Hall, and just as long since either Cassandra or Sirius had been seen. The remaining four Elementals had retired to their rooms as soon as dinner was through, and had unconsciously made a decision to wait up for Cassandra.

but as it drew closer and closer to midnight, all of them were begining to think they wouldn't be able to make it. They had already been up since six that morning and after four hours of vigorous training, they were ready to drop asleep at any moment.

as it would happen, ten minutes after midnight, Emerald and Harry had fallen asleep on the couch, Emerald laying with her head in HArry's lap and Harry resting against the arm of the love seat, his hand resting on Em's head, peaceful, comfortable looks on their faces.

Tera sat up and raised her arms abover head, stretching as she yawned. She glanced at the clock as she lowered her arms.She book marked her page as she spoke to Allegra. "I need to go to bed. Cassie's a big girl, we don't need to stay up all night waiting."

Allegra agreed and put her own book up. She left it sitting on the corner of the coffee table and stood up. After she stretched, she made her way to the love seat and summoned a comforter. After unfolding it, she layed it over the sleeping best friends and walked over to Tera, who was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, next to the light switch, waiting. She flipped off the main light, leaving only a small lamp on so Cassie wouldn't trip when she came in.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a soft giggling as the door opened and a pair of people stumpled into the room. "Shh! stop. . ." there were some rustling. . ." we're going to wake someone up. . .." The man had his face in the womans neck and she started giggling again as they walked and stumbled towards the stairs.

It wasn't till the woman, cassie, nearly fell over a chair, that she saw Harry and Emerald asleep on the couch. She raised a finger to her lips and pointed to the sleeping duo. Sirius looked at them and almost laughed out loud at how close they had come to waking them up. he nodded, a smirk on his lips and they continued their trek to and up the stairs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room wass cool, too cool. The warmthless sunlight shone softly on the sleeping duo, bathing them in gold glow that mixed with the darkness of the lightless room. You could see dust particles floating in the air in glow, and Harry tightened his arms around the girl in his arms and burrowed deeper under the comforter, seeking warmth.

A crow cawed outside and harry stirred. He woke easily when h heard unfamiliar noises, or noises not caused by those close to him, whom he considered safe. He blinked his eyes open and blearily looked around. he flt the light weight of Emerald in his arms and looked down. A large grin over took his face when he looked at her peaceful face.

he layed his head back down and enjoyed the apple scent or her hair filling his senses. he her head was tucked under his chin now, and he closed his eyes, wanting to enjoy the feel of her in his arms and the warmth she filled him with for a little while longer. before he had to get up and start the day.

He lay there, trying to figure himself out. He'd know for awhile he had feelings beyond friendship for his best friend. But he couldn't make himself risk their friendship over a relationship that might fail, as much as he wanted it to succeed. Then, there was the matter of whether Emerald even liked him that way. He doubted she did. Why would she? he was her best friend! _Maybe I should ask her out. . .NO! She'll sy no, or she say yes because she feels sorry for me that I like her that way when she doesn't feel he same, and she wouldn't want to hurt my feelings so she'd go out out, and_. . .And he heard the floor creak under someone's foot, a few seconds later, he heard a shower start.

He sighed. It was his day to cook breakfast. He slowly extracted himself from Emeralnd and Got off the couch without disturbing her. When he was standing,he tucked the comforter more tightly around her and lit a fire in the fireplace.

Then he made his way to the kitchen and began the breakfast.

"Did anyone see Cass come in last night?" Emerald asked, before taking a bite of her waffles. Tera, Allegra, and Harry were seated around her at the table, all eating the delicious waffles harry had made them.

Tera shook her head. "No. Allegra and I went to bed soon after midnight. You two were so darn adorable last night, we decided to leave you alone. Anna, surprisingly slep throughout the whole night." Harry and Emerald blushed and glared at the two laughing woman.

Their laughing was put on hold, however, when two figures stumbled their way down the stairs and into the kitchen dining room. The figures stopped short when they saw the four around the table, their eyebrows raised in surprise, amusiment and smugness.

"I guess she _did_ come in last night. . .or should I say _they _came in." allegra said with a smirk. Harry clucked his tongue and shook his head. "cassandra, cassandra, cassandra, What will we do with you? Bringing a man into your room? Honestly. What if the baby had heard you two?" Harry asked, a one of dissaproval and dissapointed exasperation...Only the light, barely there twinkle in his eyes Emerald saw let her and her alone know he was playing.

Cassie and Sirius seemed to sober up considerably. "I'll have you know, _MR._ Roulette, that Sirius and I did nothing last night that would be deemed inappropriate by any level headed person. And even if we had, I resent the insinuation that i would not be considerate enough to place some sort of silenceing spell up to prevent any. . ." she trailed off, see Harry, Emerald, and the now clued in Tera and Allegra fight to keep the grins off their faces. Her eyes narrowed and she growled. That did it. they all started laughing. She hit Harry on the shoulder and glared. He just laughed harder.

"Well _Ms._Aiden, I resent that you would think me so little confident in your abilities to behave as an adult should such a situation arise! I suppose this means I shouldn't be so confident, seeing as you think yourself not to be so capable, as you express doubt of my confidence, as if you regularly display non responsible behaviour." Harry shot back. they stared at each other , eyes narrowed and glaring. then, they both started laughing.

Sirius was staring at Cassie, his mouth slack jawed. When they finally noticed his expression, cassie asked, "What's wrong, Siri?"

"You two sound exactly like Snape when you do that." They frowned. "Do what?" Sirius shook his head. "_Ms._ Aidan, _Mr._Roulette...You sound like Snape! It's not funny!" he said as they started laughing again.

Harry was sitting on the lawn, holding baby Anna in his arms while she slept, watching the giant squid float around the lake. the sun was shining brightly on the school that day, and Harry had decided to enjoy it while it lasted. He had volunteered to the baby for a couple of hours, so Tera could have a much deserved break.

over the last few days, The group had tried to contact any kin Ella might have had, but sadly, there was none. They had decided to bury Ella in the garden of Harrys Ireland home, Where they could bring Anna to visit her mother anytime after they were done with their stint at Hogwarts.

Harry had sealed the pensive and sent it to safe location inside one of his many homes. Then, Harry and Tera had went baby shopping. The group had agreed to let Tera adopt Anna, like she had wished. But Harry haad insisted on being the first to buy Anna any toys or things she would need. he had said it was a thing he wanted to do as her new Uncle.

Harry and Tera had went to every imaginable baby store they could find. Harry nearly bought out every store, which made for very happy sales clerks. He had bought her blankets in every style, color, texture, material. stuffed animals of every sort, muggle and magical alike. Food, formula, clothes, bassinets, room accessories and decorations. Tera had just laughed and watched, letting Harry choose everything. She wasn't worried about him buying something she wouldn't like, because he bought it all.

Now Harry was rocking the baby gently in his arms, just watching her sleep. he was dreaming of the day he would have his own baby to hold , and to spoil rotten. He could see himslef _holding his child in the baby's room, rocking it back and forth to sleep. And then the baby's mother walked up to stand next to him. she raised a hand to his shoulder and leaned against him, looking over his shoulder at their baby. He turned his head to look at her and his eyes locked with his Emeralds and . . ._"You look a million miles away." Allegra sat next to him, snapping him out of his daydream. Harry almost scowled, but didn't.

Allegra looked at him, giving him a chance to collect his thoughts.

"I was just thinking about Anna..." he trailed off, looking at the sweet baby in his arms.

She nodded. "And thinking about your domestic future, am I right?" she asked. Harry grinned. "Yes, you are right. After I'm finished with Voldemort, I hope it won't be too late for me to start a family of my own." "It won't be. It'll never be too late untill your dead and buried. and that won't happen for a very , very long time to come. You'll live to be at _least_ two hundred years old." Harry laughed.

"That's good to know. I was getting worried there.I thought you would pull a Trelawny on me and say I had two months to live." She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Please, _my_ Inner Eye is for real, Mkay?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's a beautiful night," Tera stated walking into the kitchen where the others were debating what to eat for dinner. "Why don't we have a picnic near the lake?" she asked.

The others looked at each other, and then smiled, liking the idea very much. Cassandra summoned a picnic basket and the others ran around, collecting food to take.

They grabbed grapes and strawberries, a cheese pizza, vegetarian chikin nuggets, grape juice, salad, and chocolate candies for dessert.

After they packed it into the basket, they summoned a blanket, and they were ready. They walked to lake, Harry carrying the basket and walking in between Emerald and Allegra. Tera carried Anna and walked next to Cassandra.

They chose a spot and layed out the blanket and set the food out. Cassandra cast some bug repelling charms and made a few vegan candles float above them, giving them enough light to see, but not to take away from the naturaal light of the moon and stars.

They sat down and ate.

TBC

AN: I hope you enjoy. I know there wasn't much action, but when I sat down to write, this is what came out. Chapter ten out soon!


	10. Interlude

Expelled Chapter Ten

Notes: Thank you for your suggestions and constructive critisism. I really am listening. I've got a notebook I write your suggestions and critism in, to help me make my story better. This chapter will center on Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and how they're dealing with Harry's death and what they're doing now:-P

Chapter begins. . . NOW!

Seventeen year olds Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger sat together on the couch in front of the roaring fireplace of the Gryffindor Common room. As it was nearly one in the morning, they were the only two people awake.

Both were working on their history essays, which were due at the end of the week. They had spent the entire day researching in the library about the history of the sixteenth century elven war between humans and elves. Now they were detrmined to finish the essay before they wen't to sleep.

Two years ago, people would have found it odd to see Ron Weasley, Procrastination king of Gryffindor, studying willingly on an essay not due for another week. But since the death of his best friend, those two years ago, he turned to his studies and immersed himself in them, trying to block out the pain he felt. Becaus of this change in his acedemic attitude, he had recieved almost all O's on his OWLs, and now rivaled his last remaining best friend for top student in all classes, even Potions.

It was now nearing Halloween, and the school swarmed with giddy girls dicussing what costumes they would be wearing to the Halloween Ball Dumbledore had announced would take place. Hermione and Ron,who were now dating, were going together as, cliche as it was, Romeo and Juliet. Being the cautious people they were now, they already had their costumes laying neatly and waiting to be worn, in the trunks that resided at the end of their respective beds.

Sighing, Ron wrote the last sentence, finishing off his essay and blowing on it to dry the ink. After he was sure it was dry, he rolled it into a tight, neat scroll and tied it with with some string. He looked at his girlfriend and saw that she as well was done.

The young Head Girl's eyes were red and dry, and he could see she was exahausted and in need of sleep. He knew she had been up since at least six am that morning. Since Harry's death, Hermione had changed as well. She no longer tried to nag at people into finishing their homeowork. She had grown physically in strength and had taken up yoga and excersing regularly, Ron joining her sometimes.

She had been made Head Girl that year, and had been made a Prefect for her fifth and six years, which she was glad for, because it gave her something to do to take her mind of her dead best friend. She and Ron had started dating in the middle of their sixth year, and now planned to get married after university and Auror training. Both Ron AND Hermione planned on becoming Aurors. Since Harry's murder, Hermione had wanted to make Voldemort pay, and she figured she'd become an Auror and start by putting away the Death Eaters who supported him. After Voldemort was gone, she would retire from the Auror Corps and become a teacher.

She smiled at her fiance. "I love you." she said simply. Ron grinned. No matter how many times she said those three beautiful words, he never tired of hearing them, and longed for the next time she would say them. He loved her with all his heart, and only wished they could fast forward the the future and be married with kids and have Voldemort gone and have Harry back.

He of course knew it was impossible to have Harry back, but he was determined to at the very least avenge his murder. Since clearing Sirius's name was no longer a problem, he had more time to concentrate on avenging his friends murder. Someday Voldemort would be brought to justice, and he would rue the day he decided to mess with Ron Weasley and the rest of the wizarding world.

"I love you." he said to the beautiful young woman who had consented to someday be his wife. Hermione smiled and leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder."I wonder if the security team will be at the Ball?" she mused out loud. Ron shrugged his free shoulder habitually. "I don't know, but I'm sure they probably will. Alot of students will be attending, and Voldemort could attack." he said. He was no longer afraid to say the name of his friends killer.

"Rather be safe then sorry," she said. "I'm so tired," she said, the words accompanied by a yawn. She closed her eys and snuggled closer to her future husband. He tightened an arm around her and the eased them into a lying poition, him against the couch back with Hermione laying in front against his chest. He summond a blanket to cover them with and they both fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Sixteen year old Ginny Weasley was flying. As Gryffindor's new seeker after Harry, she used practice as an excuse to fly everyday and help her get over Harry's death.

Two years ago, when Harry was murdered, she had been devestated. At almost fourteen years old, she had thought herself to be in love with the young hero. But now she realised, she had not been. She had been too young to be in love. Let's face it, not everybody was a Juliet, or had a Romeo.

She had been infatuated with his looks and his scar, and the fact that he was her brothers best friend and so kind. But it hadn't been real. How could it have been? Now she regetted all the time she had spent blushing and hiding from him, time she could have used to become his friend, and a sister figure. She missed out, and now she regetted it.

But she had gotten over it, mostly. She would always feel that sense of lost, but now she was happy for Harry, to be in a better place with his parents. At the moment, she was happily involved with a seventh year Ravenclaw boy named Riley Atmose.

They had met last year, and had began dating almost immediatley. Now, a year and half later, Ginny was sure he was the guy for her. He was the sweetest, most romantic, considerate and strong man-boy she had ever met. He was Head Boy this year and planned on being a professor. And he wanted to marry Ginny.

She had been caught off gaurd when he had first mentioned the idea. But she had been thrilled, and scared, when she had realized he was completelty serious. They talked for hours, and days talking out everything. They knew there would be times they would argue and not get along, and that their finacal situation would never be like that of the Malfoys, but when he became a professor, and she became what ever she wanted, they would be fine.

When he asked her to marry him, and had produced a simple but beautiful single diamond ring, she had said yes. After that, they had both visited the Weasley and Atmose families for christmas to announce their engagement. At first, both families haad been dubious. They were so young, and still in school. A marriage at such a young age was dangerous. What did they know about marriage? But they had been reassured when the couple told them they planned to marry _after_ they graduated from university and had found jobs.

Ginny swerved around in the air, and then swopped down toward the ground, practicing her Wonski Fient. She would never be as good at them as Harry had been, but hers was impressive. She pulled back up five inches from the ground and sped up high into the air.

She and Riley still hadn't decided on what to be for the Halloween costume ball , which was a week and a half away. They couldn't do Romeo and Juliet, as her brother and his girlfriend were going as them. They hadn't come up with any other semi-worthy ideas. She hoped they could find one soon, and one that wouldn't cost them too much.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort was happy and feeling very impatient. He had finally finalized his plans of attack. He would launch two final fights for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The first attack would a minor one, on Christmas morning. The next one on New Years Eve. That was his New Years revolution. To take Hogwarts, kill Dumbledore, and Rule the world.

He had a fool proof plan. Not even his Inner Circle were exactly sure when or where, or what even the plan was. They just knew that when what ever it was happened they would be summoned to the location and they had to be prepared for a fight at a moments notice.

After killing Potter, he felt Dumbledore would be easy. And he was almost _bouncing_ with excitment at the prospect of finally having the pleasure of killing the muggle-loving fool. He had been wanting for this for over forty years. Forty Bloody _years_ he'd been waiting to kill the old man, and finally, _finally_, after all this time, his dreams were finally going to come true.

_'Not even the mysterious five will be able to stop me this time.'_ he thought gleefully.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes: I know this is short, but someone asked if I could show what Ron,Hermione, and Ginny were doing now, and I thought it was a good idea. I hope you like, and we'll probably see more of these guys in future chapters. Guess what? I do believe there will only be a few chapters left. Surprising? I know! But I feel much at ease with what I'm going to do with this fic, and how it's going to end. Many of the questions you guys have asked are going to be answered, in the next few chaps.

Chapter eleven soon! And it'll be longer than this one! And a very belated Happy Thanksgiving to you all!


End file.
